Dangerous,She Loves him Not
by EmikoSakura27
Summary: *Sequel to Sakura Blossoms* When they met again sparks flew.She tried to kill him and he admired her.When he saw them together he was devastated but he didn't give up and isn't planning to. Now that she is only 19 Sakura is the meaning of danger.
1. We meet again

5 years later

"Mother,where are we going?"five year old Aruko questioned.Sakura didn't answer.She looked kind of angry,"Mother?"he asked again."You'll see when we get there."Sakura replied.

All Aruko could do was stare at his mother.She had gotten even more beautiful than ever over the years.She had been in pain all those years.He still didn't know the reason why.

Sakura winced in pain.The curse mark was reacting to _his _prescence.They must've been close.Grabbing her son's hand she jumped into a huge empty field.

"Mother,where are we?"aruko questioned,frightened."Stay behind me."she ordered.

Two figures appeared in the distance."Long time no see Sakura-hime." Sakura smirked.

"Why so formal?" the kunnoichi questioned."I respect you Sakura"

The silver-haired medical nin smiled.The second figure made Sakura's rage overflow.The one who hurt her and left her,Uchiha Sasuke.His gaze towards her was cold.

"Don't tell me you're babysitting little genin now."the Uchiha joked,Sakura stomped her foot,causing the entire field to rumble."You have no right to talk to me you bastard!"she shouted.

Aruko jumped.He had never heard her use such foul language before."Mother,w-whats going on?"Aruko questioned."You a mother?"Sasuke laughed."They should've locked you up years ago for that temper of yours." "Who's the unlucky guy?"

That remark only fueled Sakura's anger.She bolted towards him.She swore she was gonna kill him today.Her fist was stopped,saving the arrogant bastard."Calm down Sakura!" a voice commanded.

Sasuke's eyes widened.How did Orochimaru know Sakura? Sakura thrashed in the Snake man's grip."Let me kill him!"she shouted."Sakura!" The pink-haired woman regained her position beside her son.

"Come Aruko."the snake man commanded.The small child clung to his mother's leg."Aruko,obey."her voice was stern.Slowly the small child walked over to the snake man.Orochimaru placed a hand on his son's head.

The Uchiha stared at the child.His eyes widened.The child had light green eyes just like Sakura.

"He is your father Aruko."Sakura said turning away.

Sasuke was shocked.So many questions raced through his head."Mother?"aruko questioned.

The pink-haired kunnoichi walked over to them."I'm coming back,its just that you have to stay with your father for a while."

If I find one scratch on him,i'll kill you all."Sakura threatened.Sasuke looked at the pink-haired kunnoichi with question and admiration.She looked just like Tsunade-sama.

* * *

Kissing her son goodbye the Kunnoichi headed back for konoha alone."Sakura!'The Uchiha had followed her."Leave me alone before I really have to kill you."Sakura threatened."I have just one question." "Five seconds."the kunnoichi replied.

"Are you and Orochimaru together?"His voice still held hatred.The pink-haired woman landed on a tree branch.She laughed."Together?" "No."

"He raped me."

* * *

Naruto couldn't wait to see Sakura after the three years he'd been gone for training with Jiraiya.

"Were finally back.!"he exclaimed.He immediately went to Ichiraku.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun."Ayame greeted,smiling.Naruto watched as Ayame attended to a customer beside him.He couldn't really see her face but by the way she was drinking so much sake he thought it was Tsunade.

"Hey there Obaa-sama."he greeted,a smile on his face."Who are you calling old?"the woman questioned.Jade eyes met blue."S-sakura?"

I am not an old hag!:Sakura shouted."Wait Sakura I didn't know it was you!"Naruto shouted,backing out of the shop.Naruto braced himself for the pain that was sure to follow after but he didn't feel anything.

Sakura had run off.

* * *

Sakura sat on top of the village gate thinking about today.She was worried about Aruko with him being around Sasuke and Orochimaru.She feared for his life.

She wanted to go back and get him but she had agreed with his father that she would let him visit for a few days.

"I don't wanna!" Orochimaru had enough of this child's whining.Sasuke was sick of his whining also."I want mother to come back." "I want to go home."

Aruko shouted at the wall.He had to share a room with the one his mother hated.

"Why does my mother hate you?"Aruko questioned.Sasuke sighed."You wouldn't understand kid." The Uchiha stared at a picture of Sakura in a bikini at the beach.

It was true he still had feelings for the pink-haired kunnoichi but they weren't as strong as when they were genin. He decided to go and see her.

* * *

Sakura sat up in bed for the tenth time in one night.She just couldn't go to sleep no matter how she tried.Getting dressed she decided she would sneak out of the village to see her son.

Sakura closed the door to her home and started towards the other side of town."Sakura-san." "You're out late."a voice said from behind her.The kunnoichi turned around to see Shinsuke.He was a new jonin who had just moved to Konoha a few months ago.They had become great friends."I'm going..out."Sakura replied.

"Sakura-san,why don't you come have a drink with me?"the silver-haired man insisted.Sakura smiled,blushing."That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

Sasuke traveled through the forest.He was now only a few minutes away from the cherry blossom he admired.He concealed his prescence from the guards at the gates.

His eyes instantly went to the sight at Ichiraku.Sakura was there with someone who was not Naruto.He used the Sharingan to get a closer look.

Sakura laughed."You're so funny Shinsuke." The silver-haired.man only smiled."Hey Sakura-san?" The pink-haired woman looked into his eyes."What is it?"she questioned."Have you ever loved someone but never thought they'd love you back because that person only saw you as a commrade?"he questioned.

The Kunnoichi sighed."Do you really love me?"she questioned,taking a sip of her sake."I do." Sakura placed her glass down and stood to her feet."Someone told me they loved me a long time ago." I believed him and he left me a few months later."

"I didn't mean to revive any painful memories."Shinsuke replied."I'm over it now."Sakura reassured him.

Sasuke could only stare.She was over him? How could she be over _him_? He was the bad boy all the girls wanted but she wasn't one of them.Sasuke didn't know what to do now.He figured he'd just leave and return to Orochimaru's hideout or kill himself.The scene before him stopped him.

The silver-haired man was hugging sakura.The kunnoichi blushed.She was about to back out of his embrace when he kissed her lightly on the lips.Sakura backed away from him."You have no right to kiss me like that."she exclaimed."I couldn't resist the temptation."Shinsuke replied.

Shinsuke looked after the kunnoichi as she stomped away.She wouldn't talk to him for weeks.

* * *

Sakura took off into the forest.She lightly touched her lips.She wasn't angry at Shinsuke or anything its just that he suprised her a bit.Sakura really liked Shinsuke as a commrade and a friend,even a little more than that but she couldn't let herself get hurt again.

"Are you really over someone as sexy as me?"

Sakura looked ahead of her to see the Uchiha."You spied on me?"Sakura questioned."I actually wasted my time on coming to see your slutty ass." Sakura's jaws dropped."You arrogant,selfish,lying bastard!" "I don't love you anymore so just stop talking." The angry kunnoichi raced off through the forest,eager to see her son's face and to make sure he was okay.

"Why are you so eager to see your lover?"The Uchiha snickered."The only one I love right now is my son and thats never going to change Uchiha!"

* * *

Orochimaru stared at his son.He absolutely hated the fact that he had green eyes like his beautiful mother.He laughed at himself.That woman was getting to him again.

"Are you sure you're my father 'cause I see no resemblence?"Aruko questioned.Orochimaru sighed."You talk too much son."the snake man replied.

Kabuto could only stare at the pair.They seemed nothing alike except for the hair.Aruko was everthing his father wasn't.

"I wish you'd stop staring at me four-eyes."Aruko insulted.The medical nin frowned."I really don't how that bitch puts up with you."a voice said from across the room.It was the Uchiha."You wanna say that to my face?"the five year-old questioned,angry."I'd kill you if I had the chance trust me.Sasuke growled.

"Come over here and do it then." That child was really testing his patience.He removed his katana from its sheath and lunged at the child.

* * *

Sakura grew angrier by the second as she ran down the empty corridor.She sensed diffrent chakra presences in the room up ahead.The smallest one was her son she could tell.Kicking the doors open the scene before made her heart skip a beat. Sasuke was about to end her son's life.The Ryuushogan activated.

She pushed Aruko out of the way.The blade sliced into her shoulder.Her hair scrunchie sliced in half,her hair falling down her back.The force of the wind was just that strong.Aruko watched in horror.Sakura looked at the wound the blade had caused,then over to her son.She saw the worry in his eyes."Im fine."she reassured him.

Sasuke pulled the Katana out of her shoulder."You're not as strong as you think you are."he said coldly.Sakura looked up at him with vengeful eyes before kicking him in the stomach.

* * *

Shinsuke looked up at the stars.He wondered if Sakura would even look at him after what he did."Shinsuke!"a voice called.The jonin turned around to see Konoha's orange ninja."Have you seen Sakura?"he questioned."She left a little while ago."the jonin replied.

"Do you know where she went?"naruto questioned."I don't think she's in the village anymore right now."Shinsuke replied."W-what do you mean?"Naruto stuttered.

Shinsuke shrigged."Maybe she went into the forest to calm her nerves,I don't know.

* * *

"Are you okay?"Aruko questioned."I'm fine."Sakura replied for the hundrth time."Do you wanna take this outside?"the Uchiha questioned."No,lets go home mother."Aruko pleaded.The look of vengence in her eyes scared him.

Kabuto could only stare.He had always thought Sakura was weak as a genin but now she was just too damn scary."S-sakura-san,please calm down."he managed to say.

The angry kunnoichi turned towards him.Her eyes held pure hatred.

"You can kill him later mother.He isn't important now." Naruto and Shinsuke are more important."Aruko replied.That snapped out of her angered trance."Nii-san and Shinsuke."she whispered to herself.

* * *

Tsunade knew where her star pupil had gone.She had every right to go.Sakura hated the snake man just as much as she did and Tsunade didn't blame her.The bastard was her son's father after all.The more she thought about it the more it sickened her.

"You better make it back safely."

* * *

Sakura stood in the huge grass field,looking back at the castle.If it wasn't for Orochimaru she would've killed the Uchiha today so that every night she wouldn't see his face in her dreams."Sakura,wait!" That was the Uchiha's voice."WHAT,DAMMIT!" ''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"the woman screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sasuke flinched."I just have another question for you." Sakura sighed.The Uchiha kissed her cheek."Did you feel anything between us at that moment?"he questioned.

The ex Uchiha glanced at the man in front of her."Sorry,I didn't feel a thing." The Uchiha was disappointed.

"I guess you've forgotten the love we shared."the Uchiha sad with depressed eyes."We used to love eachother? I can't even picture that ever happening."the angry woman spat.

"I'm going home." The Uchiha grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace.He kissed her passionately."Remeber my cherry blossom.,he thought,that I love you."

Sakura's eyes wandered.Images flashed through her mind at incredibly fast rates.She tried with all her strenghth to stop them.Tsunade had taught her this.All she had to do was concentrate.

The Uchiha noticed her struggling.He pressed her body closer to his.His restoration jutsu was almost complete but something went wrong.Sakura was reversing the effect.

"Don't fight it Sakura."he pleaded."Stop this Uchiha"Sakura growled.

"Take all of your memories to hell with you." That remark caused the man before her to stop the process.The jade eyed woman fell to her knees,breathing heavily.Almost all her chakra had been depleted."I'm gonna kill you..one..day."

* * *

Naruto paced and paced.He wondered where his sister had gone.It was 3 o'clock in the morning."Naruto-kun,why are you up so early?"hinata questioned."Sakura hasn't come home yet."Naruto replied."She wasn't at home?"the hyuuga heiress questioned.NAruto shook his head."I don't sense her chakra prescence anywhere in the village."

"You should report that to Tsunade-sama."hinata suggested.

* * *

Tsunade looked over Konoha from her bedroom window.Sakura had not come back and she was worried.Did Orochimaru kill her or did something happen?

"Obaa-san!" Tsunade jumped."W-what the hell are you doing in my house Kid?!" "Theres no time for that!" Tsunade shushed him."I already know whats going on."she replied.

"The Uchiha possibly got to her." "She's probably in a death match with him as we speak."

* * *

The forest was dark even in the morning.Sasuke knew that Naruto and Tsunade would notice something was wrong when 'The Cherry Blossom of Konoha' didn't return.He quietly without a sound placed her into bed.Sasuke lightly kissed her cheek."I love you." Looking aroundthe room he saw that nothing had changed except for some pictures on the dresser.

One was of Naruto and Sakura in the rose field where she took him on their first date.The other was of a silver-haired man and Sakura.The ppink-haired kunnoichi was sitting back to back with man.His hand was on top of hers.Sasuke recognized him as the man who kissed Sakura at Ichiraku.

He looked around for the team seven picture but couldn't find it.

"You really do hate me."

* * *

Yay!Chap one of the sequel is out.I spent about three and a half days on this.I know its short but thats to be expected.This is the grand updating of the sequel to Sakura blossoms.

Those of you who read all the way to the bottom and respected my work please review and maybe I won't feel so bad.But anywayz.I'm going camping and won't be back until monday i think.(No i'm sleeping in a dumb tent.I'm going to be sleeping in a camper my mama and stepdaddy just bought.Yay!No bugs or snakes .

Jane


	2. Chapter 2

_Sasuke quietly placed the cherry Blossom into bed.He lightly kissed her cheek."I love you."_

_He looked around the room and saw that nothing had changed except for a few pictures.One was of Naruto and Sakura in the rose field which was the place she took him to on their first date.T he other was of the silver-haired man known supposedly as 'Shinsuke' and Sakura.They sat back-to back._

_Sasuke looked around for the team seven picture but couldn't find it._

_"You really do hate me."_

* * *

Sakura stirred in her sleep."Oh stop it,i'm very ticklish."she mumbled."Nee-san?"Naruto whispered.The expression on the kunnoichi's face changed.She threw her pillow across the room.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD SASUKE!!" Sakura sat up,an angry look on her face.She noticed Naruto's eyes.They held concern.Sakura groaned."Just a little migrane."

"Sakura,Tsunade-sama wants to see you at the tower immediately."hinata added.

The pink-haired woman leaned against the shower wall.She couldn't help but think about her encounter with the Uchiha.He was using a memory restoration jutsu on her.Thats all she remebered of last night.

Drying herself off the Kunnoichi got dressed.She wore Black a kimono styled top with a red sash and red capris.The shirt resembled her teacher's but it had a butterfly bow at the back with long strands.

She headed towards the hokage's tower.Ino ran up to her and hugged her."I thought something happened to you."she cried.The jonin looked down at her friend."I'm alright Ino." The blonde released her."I'm glad."

"Sakura-san."a voice said from above.THe jade-eyed woman looked up and saw Shinsuke.He landed in front of her."Sakura-san,about last night I..." She shushed him."I'm the one who should be apologizing."she said with a smile."You only suprised me,thats all."

She walked until she was side by side with him."You're lips are sweet."she whispered.

* * *

Tsunade tapped her fingers on her desk.She awaited the arrival of her student.There was a knock on the door."Enter!" The door opened,revealing the Hakuro jonin."You wanted to see me Shishou?" Tsunade put on a serious face."Did you happen to meet with Sasuke again?"Tsunade questioned.

"I did."Sakura replied."I only went to check on Aruko." "When I was about to leave he used a memory restoration jutsu on me:Sasuke was trying to call upon my memories of him." Tsunade's eyes narrowed."He must still have feelings for you if he had to resort to that technique."the blonde said,crossing her arms.

"Well its the other way around with me."Sakura replied."To take your mind off of him I have a mission for you."You are to escort Mizuna Lyra to the land of rain for her marriage Ceremony." Shinsuk and Naruto will be going with you."Tsunade said,sitting back in her chair."I understand."

Sasuke sat in a tree.After last night he just couldn't do anything else but wonder if he would ever be with Sakura.The love he had for her was incomprehensively strong."Why won't she rememer?"he asked himself."Was she forcing herself not to remember because he had severed his ties with her and the village?

"Thinking about her aren't you?"a voice quetioned.The Uchiha looked down to see Kabuto."Whats it to you?"he questioned."That kunnoichi is very addicting isn't she Sasuke-kun?"Kabuto questioned.The Uchiha didn't answer."You should probably just start over with her."

* * *

"A mission after I just got back?"Naruto questioned.Sakura nodded."It starts tomorrow morning,5 sharp." "IN THE MORNING!!"Naruto shouted."Shishou said that you probably needed a little more rest after your trip."Sakura replied.

Sakura looked at the two standing before her desk."You two may stay here so we don't have to wait for eachother to show up."the kunnoichi insisted."Are you sure Sakura-san?"Shinsuke questioned."I live here by myself so having company won't bother me."Sakura replied,standing to her feet."If either of you bother me while i'm working I'll castrate you."

"W-why are you so violent lately?"Naruto questioned.Sakura glared at him."You think i'm violent?"she questioned."I don't think he meant it that way Sakura-san."Shinsuke replied,getting out of the angry woman's way."You have five seconds to get out of my sight."she growled.

The two ran out of the room."I liked her better when she was younger."Naruto whispered."Is she always like that?"Shinsuke questioned."She was violent at sometimes but not like now.Her son kept her at ease."Naruto replied. "Sakura has a son?"Shinsuke questioned,suprised."

Sakura rubbed her head.She didn't mean to yell at them but what naruto had said really had her blood boiling.The Uchiha had said the same thing to her a long time ago.

FlashBack

_Sasuke watched as Sakura talked with the mission client.She was a girl about Sakura's height.Her name was Mizuki Matara._

_"Sakura,I don't know who you think you are kissing Sasuke like that but he's mine." "What did you say bitch?"Sakura questioned,her anger rising."You heard me."Mizuki replied,you're a whore." Sakura jumped onto the girl,punching her in the nose.Sasuke grabbed Sakura while Naruto grabbed Mizuki._

_"Why do you have to be so violent?"_

End flashback

Sakura smirked.That was her favorite fight of all time.She quietly began working.

* * *

eight hours later

There was a knock on the door.She sighed."Come in." Naruto and Shinsuke entered the room with precaution."Sakura-san,you should take a break."the silver-haired man suggested."You've been in here since this morning."Naruto added with sad eyes.

Sakura looked up at them over her glasses.She only wore them if she had really important paperwork to do when she filled in for Tsunade."I've been in here that long?"she questioned.Naruto nodded.Sakura stood."I'll go make us something."

* * *

Shinsuke really had fallen for 'The Cherry Blossom of Konoha'.He couldn't stop looking into her sparkling jade eyes.They were beautiful."Shinsuke,are you okay?"Sakura questioned.The silver-haired man looked up at the Kunnoichi."I'm fine."he replied.

"That mission is gonna be a piece of cake."Naruto said with a grin."I wouldn't think so Naruto."Sakura replied,taking a sip of her sake."Sakura,you're taking on that habit of drinking just like Tsunade."Naruto pointed out."I don't drink every chance I get."Sakura replied,I'm not an alcoholic like Tsunade-shishou."

"I've got to keep my good looks right?" "By good looks do you mean your humongous boobs?"Naruto questioned.Sakura blushed deeply."I'm a woman,not a prostitute!"

"I think you're beautiful."Shinsuke replied.The pink-haired woman stopped her assault on Naruto and looked at Shinsuke."You're sweet."

* * *

Sasuke watched from a tree,the little gathering at the Hakuro estate.The sight of his Cherry Blossom made him crave her attention even more.The Uchiha wanted her company,to kiss her sweet lips."You've become a stalker,have you not?"a voice questioned.Sasuke recognized the voice as Sakura's.He looked back at the window and saw Sakura.

"A clone,very clever Sakura." "If you have no business here,I suggest you leave."Sakura growled."Fiesty huh? I like that."the Uchiha said,smirking."You really have become disturbed."Sakura spat."Why when everytime I see you you're with that man?"Sasuke questioned.Sakura smirked."Team members are always together."she replied.

"Team members?"the uchiha mumbled."He replaced you..**permenantly**."Sakura replied,slowly starting his torture."Shinsuke isn't and never will be a backstabber like you." "So come back when you think I care which will be never."Sakura laughed.

Sasuke smirked."If thats the case you must want me to kill your precious son then?"Sasuke questioned,grinning maliciously."He's with you?"the woman questioned."Look there on that tree branch."Sasuke said,pointing.Sakura looked up to see Aruko,asleep on a broken tree branch.

"Make one more comment and i'll be sure to kill him this time."Sasuke threatened.Sakura bit her lip."What do you want from me?"

* * *

Naruto could sense his ex friends chakra prescence.He knew that Sakura wasn't in the room with them the whole time.Naruto knew she must've been somewhere with the Uchiha.HE thought it best not to worry about her.She was his nee-san after all.

* * *

Sakura could only watch in horror at the half-broken tree branch her son was sleeping on."Sasuke,what did I do to you to make you want to do this?"she questioned."The fact that you're over me."Sasuke replied."I'm enraged that you've forgotten your first love." "You may have been my first love but that doesn't mean that I should cling to that love for the rest of my life."Sakura replied.

"Sakura!"a voice called.Sakura's body froze.She knew that voice and knew she'd be in some deep trouble."Y-yes Shishou?"she stuttered.Tsunade stood on a higher tree branch,the small boy in her arms."Are you harassing my student?"she questioned."If it isn't the great Tsunade-sama."Sasuke commented.

"You're a wanted man."Tsunade replied,so why come back when you know you're going to get thrown into prison?" Sasuke smirked."My sweet cherry blossom would never tell anyone about me."Sasuke replied as he stared at the pink-haired woman.Sakura turned her head,secretly winking at her teacher."If you love me so much kiss me."Sakura replied.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer to him.He touched his lips to hers.Tsunade smirked.That kunnoichi could think up a plan in a minute."Sakura backed away as she let her plan take effect.

The Uchiha's vision started to get blurry."Hakuro,what did you do?"he questioned."I drugged you with a paralasis drug." Your body will be imobilized meaning no jutsus or the sharingan."Sakura replied with a smile."Tsunade-shishou,take care of him for me." "Will do."

* * *

Naruto started getting worried.Sakura was taking longer than he expected.Shinsuke knew what was going on."Where did Sakura go?"he questioned.THe door opened revealing the pink-haired woman."Sakura,what happened?"Naruto questioned,standing to his feet.

Closing the door she went into the hallway.Obviously she wasn't going to tell them anything.Naruto and Shinsuke figured they shouldn't bother her.

"Maybe you should see how she's doing."Shinsuke suggested."I plan on having kids someday."Naruto replied."You can go if you want."Naruto insited.

Sakura laid her son onto her bed.She buried her face into his dark hair."Your mother is sorry."she whispered."

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up feeling refreshed.He took caution as he slipped out into the hallway and to his little sisters bedroom.He opened the door a crack.

She was still asleep."I see you Naruto-kun."a small voice said.Naruto jumped,thinking it was konohamaru."Relax its only me."the voice said.

"Why must you always sneak up on me?"Naruto questioned,turning to Aruko."Cause its fun."

"Naruto,is that you?"Sakura questioned."NAruto swallowed hard before entering the room.Sakura was lying on the bed,her back turned to them."Yeah its me S-sakura."Naruto stuttered.

Sakura sat up,her long pink hair falling down her back."We have a mission today,don't we?"she questioned."Escorting a bride to the rain country."Naruto replied.

* * *

Tsunade was getting angrier by the minute.Why did the Uchiha have sit in the corner of her office? And more importantly why was he here in the first place. IF he called her old one more time she'd put a second hole in his ass.

"So old lady when does this stupid drug ware off?"Sasuke questioned,frowning."Tsundae slammed a fist on her desk."Shut up!" she screamed.

A knock on the door stopped Tsunade from killing the Uchiha."Please Enter!"

The door opened,revealing the Tsunade-look-alike."Were about to leave for the mission now."Sakura said,walking up to the desk.

"You pink-haired bitch,you better have an antidote."the Uchiha threatened.Sakura looked around,knowing damn well who the voice belong to.She turned her attention to the person siting in the corner.

"Tsunade,I didn't know you had a dog."Sakura said,smirking."I'll give you a million dollars to kill him."Tsunade replied,an impish grin on her face.Sakura smiled a devilish smile.

"I don't have time to kill right now,sorry."Sakura replied,walking out of the door."Hakuro,get your ass back here!"Sasuke shouted.

* * *

Mizuna Lyra arrived at the village gates.She had light purple hair and dark blue eyes.She wore a very formal Kimono.Naruto already knew just by looking at her that she was going to cause some trouble with his sister.

"So you two are my royal body guards?"she questioned."There are three of us."Naruto replied."I only see two of you."Lyra replied.Naruto and Shinsuke sweatdropped.

Sakura ran up to them."We should get going." "Who's the pink-haired wonder?"Lyra questioned.Naruto slapped a hand in his face."Here we go."Naruto whispered to himself.

"Before we get going I need to set some ground rules."Sakura said,stepping closer to the girl."One:I'm only on this mission to take you to your fiance." "Two:If you start anything with me,a word,a glare,anything I will rip you to shreds." Lyra looked over to the two men.They nodded."Forgive me for my comment."

Th three shinobi took off into the forest."Lets try and get as close to the rain country as possible before sunset."Naruto stated before rushing ahead.Sakura yawned.This was going to be one of the most boring missions ever.Escorting a whiny princess was super annoying plus it was five in the morning.Although it did give her a rest from the Uchiha.

* * *

five minutes later

"MY feet hurt!"Lyra complained."We just left the village."Sakura groaned. "I've never walked this long before!"lyra whined."We started walking two seconds ago."Shinsuke replied."I DON'T CARE!!"the angry girl shouted."Shut it up before I rip out your vocal chords then your eyeballs!"the pink-haired kunnoichi threatened,walking ahead.

Naruto sweatdropped."Uh Lyra,theres a town just up ahead.We'll rest there for a while."the blonde replied,smiling nervously.

* * *

"INO!"a voice shouted.The angry blonde stomped into the living room."WHAT DAMMIT WHAT!"she yelled."Some funny lookin' dude is at the door."Yuri replied.Ino skipped to the door and opened it.She dropped the plate she was holding.

"You."she growled,looking up at the raven-haired man."What do you want?"she snarled."Calm down you fashion freak."the Uchiha snickered."What happened to that woman?"he questioned.

Ino sighed."Come in." She led him to the couch so they could talk."A few months after your dumb ass left Sakura began to tend to the garden at your house thinking that it would somehow bring you back."Ino began. She wasn't satisfied and began tending to the houses needs as well like the cleaning and so on."

"Really?"Sasuke questioned,a little suprised.The blue-eyed woman nodded."Afeter you hadn't come back again she began sleeping there like something was tying her there,to your room like a lost soul trying to find its way to the afterlife." "She'd pray for your return but again your emo ass didn't come back."

"I could only stand there and watch her live in the dimesion called misery." "Not even Naruto or the hokage herself could bring her out of the trance."Ino said,wiping a tear from her cheek.

"She was in so much pain wasn't she?" The words escaped Sasuke's lips."Hellz yeah you prick!"Ino shouted."She yearned for you until she despised you."

* * *

Sasuke looked out at the garden.Roses and babies breath resided.They were vibrant and beautiful.On the other side there was a patch of water lillies.Sasuke looked a little closer.His eyes widedned.There in the very center was a cherry blossom flower._I thought those only grew on trees.he thought._

Looking closer the Uchiha saw that the flowers had chakra added to them to keep them alive.

Walking inside the big empty Uchiha mansion Sasuke noticed that it was sparkling literally.He could see a ghostly like figure of a young Sakura.She was doing just as Ino said.The younger image of athe woman he loved was trapped here,bound to the place she had mourned the loss of her husband.

The Uchiha stood there,devestated at how he shattered Sakura's heart.He went to his room.The little ghost like girl was there,lying on the bed hugging a pillow and crying.She was whimpering his name over and over again."I'm right here Sakura,stop crying."Sasuke mumbled.

His voice wasn't and would never reach.

* * *

"Finally!"Lyra exclaimed,running towards the Inn."We'll rest here for the time being."Sakura yawned."Are you okay?"Shinsuke questioned."Its 11 am how do you think I feel?"she snapped.

After checking in the four couldrelax without lyra annoying the crap out of them."I'm going to the hotsprings!"Naruto exclaimed,getting undressed.Shinsuke looked over to the other side of the room where a door resided.

"I'll go ask Sakura-san if she's coming."Shinsuke said with a smile.He went over to the door and opened it.He noticed that his pink-haired commrade was sittting on the floor next to one of the beds,her head resting on it.She was asleep.

Her hand opened,causing something to fall onto the floor.The silver-haired man picked it up and looked at it.It was a locket with a cherry blossom flower on it.Shinsuke looked down at his commrade.Tears spilled down her cheeks.He looked from her to the locket."Sakura-san?"he whispered,gently shaking her.

Jade eyes met black."Huh?"Sakura mumbled."Shinsuke?" "Were all going to the hotsprings and I was wondering if you were coming as well."he said in a soft voice,secretly placing the locket on the nightstand.Sakura rubbed her throbbing head."I'm coming go ahead without me."the pink-haired woman replied,groggily.

Shinsuke inwardly did a victory dance.He'd possobly get the chance to see his crush naked._Think positive!_ "Shinsuke-kun,could you leave so I can undress?"Sakura questioned,slipping her jacket off.Shinsuke blushed."Of course."

* * *

Sasuke abandoned Konoha once again."_That town is a weakness I must leave behind_.he thought to himself._Even her_.He would return to Orochimaru until he thought he was ready to go back and face her or anyone for that matter.

After what he just witnessed he'd probably never come back.Sasuke never knew that he had hurt her that bad.Looking into the sky he saw little white things falling from the sky.Snow.he thought.He'd never seen snow before and it suprised him.He stopped on a tree branch.HE didn't want to spend christmas with that gay child molester.He wanted to spend it here with the woman he loved but that was the problem.

He admired her but she didn't give a shit.

* * *

Tsunade sighed,looking out of the window."I can't believe he showed his face here after five years."she said softly."Do you mean uchiha-sasn?"Shizune questioned.Tsunade didn't respond."My student is the way she is because of him and I don't want her labled as a dangerous kunnoichi." IT isn't exactly motherly behavior."

"Tsunade-sama,that may be the case but what are you trying to say?"the brunnette questioned."I don't even know."The hazel-eyed woman replied,frustrated.

* * *

Hinata swung on a swing in her backyard.Ino's sister and Sakura's son sat in front of her,staring at her."Don't you two have something better to do?"she questioned.The two children shook their heads."Yuri why don't you take Aruko and play."the hyuuga heiress suggested.

"She's a stalker,"the dark-haired boy replied,standing to his feet."I am not Aruko-kun."yuri replied.The hyuuga sweatdropped.She wouldn't be able to get anything done today.

* * *

Lyra smiled.She was glad that they finally got to relax.She looked over at the pink-haired jonin.She had been dozing off a little bit."Hey pinky."she called.Sakura looked up at her."What did you just call me?"she growled."I forgot your name."lyra lied.

"Hakuro Sakura."the angry woman replied."She's still a chuunin!"a voice shouted.Sakura recognized the voice as naruto's.What was he talking about.Sakura wrapped a towel around herself as she got out of the water."Naruto what are you shouting about?"she questioned

Naruto looked back at his sister.Shinsuke blushed as was everyother man there."Shinsuke here says that you are a jonin and I say your not."NAruto replied,grinning."I am a jonin Nii-san."Sakura replied.Naruto pouted.The pink-haired jonin kneeled down beside the blonde."I'm sorry I had to ruin your moment."

Shinsuke couldn't help looking at her huge boobs,almost spilling out of her towel.Sakura stood to her feet."I'm going back to the room."

The silver-haired man got up and followed her."I wouldn't do that if I were you!"Naruto warned.

* * *

Sakura lay on the floor,finishing up her paperwork.Shinsuke could only stare at her from the door.She was so cute.The little nightie she wore made his face heat up.It was a light pink with lace embroidery on the chest and the bottom hem.To top it off it was see through! That made it only worse.Hormones could make him go crazy.

"Is there something you need Shinsuke-kun?"she questioned.The dark-eyed boy laughed."Nothing in particular."he replied.Sakura looked back at him.She noticed the blush on his face...and a roach.She screamed like a school girl and jumped into his arms.One leg wrapped around him and the other around his neck.

"Naruto!Get you butt in here!"she yelled."Where's the fire?"he questioned."ITs over there!Kill it now!" The blonde sweatdropped."Are you serious?"he snickered."JUST GET IT!!" "Ok,ok." Naruto picked the bug up and threw it out the window."Better now?"

Sakura looked up at who was holding her.Her cheeks flushed.Both laughed nervously.She released her death grip on him and he put her down.The blush on his face was even more obvious than hers."You to should just **do it **already."a voice said from the doorway.Lyra stood there.

A furious blush crept onto Sakura's face."We're just friends right Shinsuke.she replied,punching him in the arm."Yeah."he replied,rubbing his arm.

* * *

Neji's eyes twitched.Tenten could only stare.Ino's little sister had tied Aruko to a tree.She was trying to feed him mud.The worst part was that he was the poor little thing was tied to the tree upside down.

"EAT IT!"Yuri demanded.The dark haired boy shook his head."Why not Aruko-kun?"she whined."Cuz you're an idiot and there's no way i'm eating dirt!"he shouted back at her."Auntie tenten help me."he pleaded.Tenten ran over to them."Yuri,its not nice to tie people up to trees and make them eat mud."Tenten giggled.

Yuri pouted."I thought it was funny."

* * *

It was late evening when the four made it to the rain country."Well i'm off to get married."lyra mumbled."Thank you very much for everything." Sakura,Shinsuke,Naruto please stay."she pleaded."We'd like to of course but our duties at the village are calling."Saskura replied,turning around."Not really a fan of weddings."

"What are you taking about,didn't you get married once yourself?"lyra questioned.Naruto panicked.He knew she hit a nerve.The jade-eyed woman clenched her fists."I've never and never will be married."Her voice was shaky."Sakura-san?"shinsuke questioned."Can we go home?"she questioned,I want to see my son."

She stomped away."Whats her problem?"lyra questioned."She's just cranky."Naruto replied,running after her."Shinsuke looked after them.He bowed."Goodbye lyra-san."

"Sakura,come back!"the blonde shouted."I'm only trying to go home what more do you want from me?"she questioned.She stopped in her tracks and pointed.

Before the three stood the village gates.snow was everywhere.Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"SNOW!!"he shouted,running into the village.Sakura sweatdropped.Shinsuke laughed,noticing the look on the dangerous women's face."Hey there ugly."a voice said.Sakura knew that voice.

"Sai do I have to kill you again?"she questioned,walking into town."No its just that I was itching to tell you that." "So are you going iceskating?"Shinsuke questioned.Sakura's eyes filled with fear.If there was one thing she feared more than roaches was iceskating."Are you okay?"the blonde questioned.

"Sakura backed away."I'm fine,no need to worry."she quickly replied.Her face heated up when she felt herself back into Shinsuke."I really have to go home now,see you later!"

Naruto watched as his sister ran off.She only got like that when she was nervous about something.Suddednly he remembered the day the Haruno family went iceskating.

flashback

It was a normal family excursion.The family of five walked down the snowy path to the frozen lake.Naruto was clinging to his little sister who was two years younger than him.

"Naruto-nii-chan?"she whispered."This is your first time going iceskating isn't it?" The blonde nodded."You're lucky cuz' I'm the bestst iceskater in Konoha."she giggled,running ahead.

Naruto ran after her.The pink-haired girl was lacing up her skates."Naru-nii chan,come on."she giggled as she helped her big brother put on his own skates.Sakura drug him onto the ice with her.

They spun in circles for a bit."Nee-chan,i'm getting dizzy."Naruto groaned."gomenasai."the pink-haired girl replied,slowly let go.Kiara went over to him,skating around him.

"Don't fall little bro."she teased.An ear piercing scream echoed throughout the lake.Naruto looked in horror as his little sister fell into -12 degree water."Saku-nee-chan,no!"

end flasback

The rest was too painful to remember."You two are going on an iceskating date and i'll make sure you get it."Naruto said,running off.

* * *

Yuri threw snowballs at her older sister and boyfriend."Stop it yuri."Ino laughed.Shikamaru laughed."Stop fighting you midgets."he snickered.Both blondes looked at eachother.Snowballs flew in his direction.He ducked but they hit somone else instead.Yuri looked up at the pink-haired kunnoichi.

"Auntie,you came back!"she exclaimed,hugging her leg.Sakura shook the snow out of her hair."Were going iceskating,you coming?"Ino questioned."No."the jade-eyed woman replied."Aw,why not?"Ino whined."I'm not much of a skater girl."she replied,walking away.

* * *

Shinsuke couldn't help but smile as he walked home."So you're going out with ugly?"Sai questioned.The silver-haired jonin sighed.He absolutely hated his cousin.Sai was just so damn annoying and kinda hard to look at."Sakura-san,is the most beautiful kunnoichi I've ever seen and you're not ruining my chances of happiness a second time."

* * *

Sakura unlocked the front door,kicking off her shoes and going to her room."Aruko."she called,plopping down on the bed.The dark-haired child joined her."Lets go iceskating."he said with a smile.Sakura sighed.She couldn't deny the request of her own son."Get your skates."she groaned.Aruko cheered,running out of the room.

The jade-eyed kunnoichi looked through her closet to find something decent to put on.She found a red sweater,a black mini skirt,some red stockingsand matching socks along with some black boots.She went into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

She let her clothes fall to the floor and stepped into the running water.The cherry blossom hummed a soft tune,as she lathered soap all over her body.What fi she fell through the ice again and really lost her life this time.Or the fact that she couldn't skate and embarrased herself.

The kunnoichi shook her head.don't think such things,don't think such things.she repeated to herself.

* * *

Naruto watched hinata get dressed.He could be a perv sometimes."Iceskating will be a little hard for Sakura-san this year Naruto-kun without Sasuke-kun."she said softly while stepping into some jeans."I can't watch her in pain anymore." Naruto nodded at his fiance's words.

"I just want her to have as much fun as possible without having to think about sasuke."Naruto replied.Hinata pulled a lavender t-shirt over her head."I hope your right."

* * *

Sakura zipped her boots.Aruko appeared in the doorway."Lets go mama."he said with a smile.Sakura was really unsure about this.She felt uneasy and naesous.The jade-eyed woman smiled at her son.She stood to her feet,skates in one hand and a purse she rarely used in the other.

Aruko grabbed the sleeve of her sweater and dragged her out the door.She wouldn't be out too long so she decided tpo lock the door anyway.

* * *

Shikamaru sat in the snow and watched as his girlfriend and little sister skated around the lake.What was worse was that they had matching skater's outfits on along with purple skates.The two sister's looked like barney and Shikamru couldn't help but smirk.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura."Hey there Hakuro."he greeted,smiling cooly.He always liked Sakura.She kept the rookie nine together and always amused him.She smirked back."Nice to see you again Shikamaru."she replied,sitting down beside him.On her other side SHinsuke sat beside her.

"Hey there Shinsuke."she said with a smile,removing her boots.A small blush crept onto his cheeks.The silver-haired jonin had never been this close to his pink-haired commrade and never thought that he'd get this hot and horny from just sitting beside her.

Shinsuke's fantasy

Insert 'Bed' by j-holiday here(play it to get the full effect)

Sakura sat beside him.She was unbuttoning her top and undoing her bra.Her huge breats spilled out.They were in the snow.No one was around."Shinsuke"she moaned,letting her hair fall down.Her bangs covered her eyes.

Shinsuke kissed her soft,strawberry lipglossed lips.As they kissed the pink-haired woman ripped his shirt off,rubbing her hands against his hot chest.She released his lips and pushed him down into the frozen abyss.Shinsuke turned them over so that he was on top of her.He trailed kisses down her cheek to her breasts.Sakura moaned softly.

"More."she whispered,running her fingers through his silver locks.

"I've always wanted you."he whispered.Sakura's breathed hitched in pleasure."I've wanted you since the day we met."she whispered,turning them back over.She was sitting on his sensitive area,causing him to moan.She began to massage it with her delicate little fingers."I'm gonna make you want me even more."she said in a low whisper.

"Sakura-san not there."he moaned,reaching up to grab her.Sakura grabbed his hand and calmly placed it at his side."Do not call me Sakura-san,just Sakura."she snapped."We're alone now so no formalities." Shinsuke laid his head in the snow,looking up at her."I will take care of you."

Sakura ran her hand down his hardened memeber.The dark eyed man grabbed her pink locks,moaning in pleasure.The jade-eyed woman quickened her pace,making her commrade moan louder.She could tell he was coming close to his end.Just alittle bit more.she thought.Her fingers slowly traveled down to his boxers,slowly tauntingly pulling them down.

The silver-haired man wrapped his arms around her small waist,pulling her down to meet his lips.Her eyes closed,welcoming his hot tounge into her mouth.They were in heaven,true pleasure heaven but they knew each could do much better.Before he came he wanted to test her and bring her to her wits end.He wanted her to shout his name in pure ecstacy.Shinsuke turned them over once more.

Sakura waited for what he would do.Shinsuke kissed her breats,running his tounge over her hardened nipples.The cotton candy-haired girl moaned loudly."More."she whispered.If it was more she wanted,more she was gonna get.He massaged her breasts with his tounge.Sakura arched her back,moaning in pleasure,getting wet.

"Yes."she moaned"I want more."she whispered,tugging at his hair with one hand while the other slid his boxers down,giving her more access.Her hot breath hit the erection.Shinsuke hissed at her warm breath touching his most prized possesion.Sakura's hand massaged it while her lips were locked on Shinsuke's neck,leaving hickeys here and there.

Shinsuke leaned down and suckled on her belly button,slowly moving upwards.As he was doing this his hands tugged at her lace underwear.They were wet and hot.She was closer than he thought.She truly wanted him to help her release.Her sparkling eyes held mischief as he stared into them.

They were begging him to pleasure her more.And her wish was going to be granted.Shinsuke slipped her pink and blue underwear off and tossed them aside.Now he could make her scream.He enetered a finger into her hot and slick core.Sakura bit her lip,trying to keep her moan of ecstacy to herself.She wanted to save it for the 'big finale' or so she called it.He pumped her with his index finger before adding another finger.She wrapped one leg around his waist as she squirmed,under his touch.

Her cheeks were tinted pink with blush and her eyes clenched shut."Shinsuke."she whispered,through clenched teeth.That was his cue as he rose and positioned himself to enter her hot core.He slowly entered and was suprised that her barrier had already been broken.Someone had already taken what he wanted away.Sakura's other leg wrapped around his neck,giving him more access.She was squirming again.Shinsuke placed both his hands on each of her shoulders,holding her down.

"Stop moving."he growled.Sakura whimpered at his request but did not obey.Shinsuke leaned down and kissed her soft lips,entering her more deeply.She moaned loudly,digging her fingernails into his arms.She was so tight yet warm.Her hands were massaging his erection.He could feel himself coming closer as he bit his lip.

He began to slowly thrust into her.Sakura's cries of pleasure urged him to pick up his pace.He thrust in more roughly than before.

It was Sakura who bit her lip now and letting out squeaks of pain,not pleasure.Her eyes were clenched tightly.Her fingersnails dug deeper into his skin.Siinsuke realized he was hurting her now,though he didn't mean to.Her walls were getting tighter and tighter as he went along.Sakura was panting,her eyes filled with hurt."You're almost there."she whispered/moaned/whimpered."Harder."

Shinsuke complied with her wishes as he thrust into her again.He moaned in ecstacy as he released into her.Sakura jerked her head up to meet his soft lips.She wanted to moan loudly but still held it in waiting.Shinsuke gave a few more rough thrusts,making her cry out in pleasure as she came to her release.She screamed his name in ecstacy before collapsing onto her back.Shinsuke lay down beside her.Sakura cuddled up to him.He rested his head on her chest.

"I love you Sakura."he whispered softly."I love you too."she replied.

end fantasy

"Shinsuke-kun?"Sakura questioned,waving a hand in fron tof his face.He was smiling quite pervertedly.Sakura raised a pink eyebrow.She softly slapped his cheek."Shinsuke-kun."she said again.Shinsuke finally snapped out of his wet fantasy."Huh?"he questioned,out of it."You were daydreaming."she replied,smiling.

"I guees your right."he said,nervously,smiling.He noticed that she had her skates on but wasn't out on the ice."Why aren't you skating?"he questioned,confused."I'm not much of a skater."she lied."I came at the request of my son." Sakura averted her gaze at the ground."You don't know how to skate do you?"he questioned,a little suprised.

The cotton candy haired woman shook her head."I haven't skated in years."she added.Shinsuke took her hand into his as he stood to his feet."Let me teach you."

Sakura stood to her feet and followed him onto the ice.She wavered a bit,almost falling.Shinsuke helped her keep her balance by wrapping his arm around her petite waist.

She blushed."You're doing fine.he whispered.The terrified look on her face melted away and into a calm one.

Ino watched the two in awe.They were getting a little close;too close for comfort."Do you think she's starting to trust men again?"she whispered to tenten and hinata."Maybe but I wouldn't count on it."Tenten replied.Hinata blushed a little."I'm happy for her."she replied."At least Sasuke-kun isn't here to ruin it." Did that just come out of her mouth?

* * *

Sasuke was pretty pissed at seeing the woman he loved with that man.It just made his blood boil.He knocked the mirror to the floor,shattering it.The Uchiha couldn't stand it."Sakura."he mumbled."Sasuke-kun,is something wrong?"a voice questioned."Are you thinking about _her_ again?"the voice questioned.

The Uchiha prodigy looked to the other side of the room to see Karin,his new partner.He hated the bitch.She was so damn annoying and those glasses just made her uglier."I can think about Sakura all I want."he snapped."Isn't she your **ex** wife?"Karin shot back."I wished you'd shut up."

Sasuke wanted Sakura back.He wantd to hold her close when she was scared,cheer her up when she was sad,and to have a family.

To do that he had to win her precious love.

* * *

Naruto looked at his sister as she smiled for the first time in five agonzing years.Her jade eyes were bright with happiness.Shinsuke held Sakura close.She blushed.Her eyelids drooped.She yawned.The jade-eyed girl got out of his grasp and went over to put her shoes on.She just suddenly got really sleepy.

"Are you okay?"the silver-haired jonin questioned."I got sleepy all of a sudden."she replied,zipping her boots and standing to her feet.She fell against him asleep.

"Sakura-san?"he questioned,shaking her.He picked her up in his arms."Whats with her?"a voice questioned.Shinsuke looked up to see Shikamaru."She fell asleep."the silver-haired jonin replied."I'll watch the kid while you're gone.Have fun."

Naruto watched as his friend walked off with his sister.Shikamaru told him that she fell asleep.It was starnge how someone could fall asleep in this kind of weather or just out of the blue like that.

* * *

Shinsuke opened the door to the Hakuro estate and turned the lights on.THe house smelled just like strawberries and cherry blossom flowers.The smell was heavenly just like The Cherry Blossom of Konoha.He opened one of the doors which had her name on it in metalic cherry blossom petals.

Her room matched her personality.The walls were red and pink striped.The bed sheets were a dark silky red with a huge white 'O' in the middle,her clan symbol.Shinsuke laid her to rest on the bed,then sat beside her.He stroked her hair.He wondered what she was dreaming about.

Sakura's dream

Sasuke stood back-to-back with the woman he loved.She was wearing an off the shoulder black dress with long sleeves.They stood in the rose field."I can finally move on without you in my life."she said,smirking.

The wind blew fiercely,sending her long ponytail in his direction."I can't stand being without you."he replied.Sakura lightly laughed."You should have thought of that before breaking our marriage to join that child molester."she replied with a frown.

"I was being childish."the Uchiha replied."Exactly."Sakura replied."Childish people like you were never meant to exist so you couldn't hurt people like me but you proved the heavens wrong and did it anyway." "Sakura,I.."he began.

The pink-haired woman shushed him.She turned around,her hands behind her back in a playful manner.She winked an eye at him playfully."You were too late to save me." Sasuke stared at the younger Sakura before him.The older Sakura was standing farther away from them.

Insert Angel by amanda perez.(seriously start playing this song when you read this)or my immortal

Her ponytail holder slipped off,sending her long hair flying like ribbon in the wind.White wings sprouted from her back.She held her hand out to him,tears running down her face."I'm a part of Sakura."she said,as a red ribbon appeared in her hair."The part that is still in love with you."

Sasuke stared at the girl.That red ribbon was the ribbon Ino gave Sakura as a child."The older Sakura won't accept me anymore and cast me off into the darkest part of her mind and i'm alone and scared." She had turned into the 6 year old Sakura."I don't want to be scared anymore."

"I'll come with you so you won't be alone anymore.'he replied,running towards her."Please hurry.She's going to wake up." The Uchiha ran as fast as his legs could take him.He realized he had reverted to his six-year old appearance also.

He grabbed her hand,sqeezing it lightly."I love you Sasuke-kun."she whispered softly."I've always loved you Sakura."he replied,pecking her on the lips.The cotton candy-haired girl smiled."Lets go."

End dream

* * *

Sakura shot up from her bed,breathing heavily and sweating."Are you alright?"Shinsuke questioned."Another migrane."she replied,laying her head on his lap.Tears collected in her eyes.She didin't know where they had come from.

Shinsuke knew she was crying.He stroked her hair softly."Its alright."he whispered.

* * *

**I decided to end it there so hahaha!Well I figured it was long enough.I'm just gonna say this now the lemon part was so hard and it made me feel uneasy and wierd.Thats the first one i've wrote since I got in trouble for one i wrote in sixth grade.Igot in trouble in seventh grade for something I wrote in sixth grade is that not crazy.**

**The next chapter will be up in maybe a week or longer cuz i'm starting band camp for my highschool.I only play two instruments"flute and electric guitatr(not in band)**

**To all those sasukexsakura lovers and fans if you have any friends who love a good sasusaku story tell them to come here.()Pretty please and review.**

**Also check out my profile for links to help you describe what everyone looks like and all that.I also have a new story called,Business men are liars**

**Jane,**

**EmikoSakura27**


	3. Death of a Cherry Blossom

The sun's rays shone brightly through the windows at the Hakuro estate.Sakura stirred rolling over and clenching her eyes close,avoiding the bright light.She felt her body touch something or someone.She opened her eyes to see a sleeping shinsuke.Her face went cherry red.Sakura went to get out of bed but found Shinsuke's arms around her waist,holding her close.

Sakura figured that he must've fallen asleep after comforting her of her dream.She groaned because of her throbbing migrane.Shinsuke sat up.From where Sakura lay she thought he looked cute with the sleepy look on his face and his messy hair.He looked down at her."Goodmorning."he yawned,leaning down and kissing her nose,not realizing who she was or where he was.

The cotton candy-haired got up and opened the curtains.She looked down at herself to find that she had her red pajamas with pink bunnies on.She laughed inwardly.Shinsuke wrapped his arms around her neck."I love you Miriko."he whispered into her ear."Who's miriko?"Sakura questioned,anxious to know why he called her so and why he was hugging her in the first place.

Sakura got out of his grasp."Shinsuke?"she questioned.The silver-haired man blinked a few times."Sakura-san?"he yawned."Who's Miriko?"Sakura asked again.A sad expression came upon his features."My deceased wife."he replied,slowly saying each word.Sakura covered her mouth.gasping."I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to do with it.Its all sai's fault."Shinsuke replied.

* * *

Tsunade sighed.Being hokage was so boring no excitement and no funThe blonde was looking through some scrolls to find one had not been taken care of.It was from jiraiyah requesting that team seven be sent on a mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jiraiyah,what is the meaning of this?"she screamed.The silver-haired sannin appeared in the room."This could be our chance to destroy Orochimaru for good."he began."Sakura knows where the current hideout is right?"he questioned.Tsunade nodded."She can track him using the cursemark if they've chaged locations."The blonde added.

Jiraiyah nodded."The two of us will accompany them." Tsunade bit her nail."That does make sense,i'll summon Sakura,Shinsuke,and Naruto as soon as possible.

* * *

Hinata went over some wedding plans in her room.She put her pen and notebook down and looked out the window.She sighed.Where was her fiance? She hadn't seen him since he came back from his mission."Miss me?"a voice questioned.The dark haired woman rolled over in bed to meet her love's lips.

She wrapped her slender arms around his neck,pulling him closer to her body.Naruto pulled back."I see you've been working on the wedding preparations while I was away."he said softly sitting beside his soon to be wife.Hinata nodded."I stayed up last night,making sure everything was exactly how we wanted."she replied with a smile.

I just hope Sakura-san as the maid of honor likes the dress she'll be wearing."the dark-haired woman said,laying her head on the blonde's shoulder.

* * *

Sakura stepped back in shock."What do you mean?"she questioned."A few years ago before I came to this village My wife,Sai and I went on a mission.

flashback

It was a bright and sunny day in the spring country(used to be snow country).A dark lavender-haired,jade-eyed woman by the name of Tarashi Miriko sat in a tree,watching over her beautiful village.Her cousin-in-law(I'm not very good with the family relation stuff.)Sai sat beside her.Her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"I wonder why he's keeping me waiting."she said softly to herself.

She jumped at the sudden covering of her eyes.

"You forgive me right?"a velvety voice questioned.The blue-eyed woman smiled."I'm not mad."she replied cutely.Sai cringed.Love to him was such a disturbing emotion.He even hated Miriko.

Shinsuke helped his wife up and kissed her forehead."We should be leaving now."Sai said,crossing his arms and walking off.

Together the three took off into a nearby forest.They were supposed to be retrieving a very important alliance scroll from a water country ninja.It was essential they get the scroll back to their village so that a war wouldn't be started.

"If we are ambushed,we use clones to distract the enemy while we retrieve the scroll."Miriko stated in a stern voice.

"Why must I listen to a woman?"Sai questioned.The lavender-haired woman held her husband back with her hand.

"Look Sai,I don't give a rats ass about you listening to me or not." "Should you decide that you will not carry out my warnings,you'll die."

"I hope you'll be the one dying Miriko."

It was only but a few moments later that a sudden ambush seperated the three.Sai smiled.This was exactly what he wanted,Miriko out of his life.Shinsuke cursed inwardly.He was eperated from his wife and didn't know if she was okay or not.Miriko on the other hand wasn't worried at all about Shinsuke but more about the situation at hand

(Since I don't like explainin/not good at explaining battles so i'm skippin it)

* * *

Sai desperately looked for his cousin's wife.He wanted her out of his life for good.

"Sai!"a voice called.The dark-haired man turned around to see Miriko.Sai,without a second thought stabbed her straight in the heart.Shinsuke walked upon the scene.He couldn't believe his eyes.

"What the hell did you do that for?"he questioned,catching the lavendar-haired woman in his arms.

"I told you I didn't like her."Sai replied,crossing his arms.Miriko grabbed his hand.

"Shinsuke,If you ever blame yourself for something you didn't do i'll come back and haunt you until the day you die."she threatened.

"I won't."he lied.Shinsuke shook Miriko,already knowing she was gone.Sai smiled down at them."Finally I don't ever have to see her face again."he said smirking

end flashback

"I can't believe Sai did that,to only ruin your happiness with your wife."Sakura said,clenching her fists."I'll take care of him for you."the pink-haired woman said walking towards the door.Shinsuke grabbed her shoulder.

"He is your commrade."the silver-haired jonin replied,turning her around.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks."I don't want you to suffer."she replied.Shinsuke saw his wife's face."Sakura,its not your problem to deal with."

* * *

"WHAT!!" "T-tsunade-shishou,why do we have to..why do I.."Sakura stuttered."Sakura,this is not the time to get angry."the blonde replied.

The angry kunnoichi stomped a foot,causing the entire building to shake.

"I don't want to see either of them again."she growled.Jiraiyah,Naruto,and Shinsuke backed away against a wall.They knew that if the two most destructive women got into it,the whole town could be destroyed.

"I won't tolerate your insolence Hakuro Sakura!"Tsunade shouted."Fine,i'll go only to help my village."the jade-eyed woman spat,slipping on her white jacket,meaning she was gonna kick some serious ass.That jacket meant she was serious.

"Naruto,Shinsuke,Master Jiraiyah,Shishou lets put an end to this."

* * *

Karin sat beside Sasuke in a tree.

"Your ex is coming."she teased."How do you know that?The Uchiha questioned.

"Orochimaru can sense her since she has the curse mark."the woman replied,filing her nails.That caught the Uchiha completely off-guard.

"What did you say?"he questioned,shocked.

Karin nodded."Orochimaru-sama gave her the curse mark when she was about five years old.That was around the time her parents were murdered." She asked him to make the pain go away instead she got more pain than comfort." "Hakuro Sakura has lived with that pain for fourteen agonizing years plus five more."

Sasuke was upset by this.Why didn't Sakura tell him that she had the curse mark back when they were married? If she had told him maybe he would be back in the village but he chose this path..a path of power.She betrayed him by not telling him her secret and He betrayed her by leaving the village.

* * *

Hinata kissed her fiance's lips."Have a safe trip Naruto-kun."she said softly said.The blonde kissed her forehead."I'll be back tomorrow morning so don't miss me too badly."Naruto said with a smile.

Shinsuke looked over to Sakura who was leaning against the village gates,a absentminded look on her face.He really couldn't tell if she was impatient or angry,it was probably both.He approached her cautiously.Her arms were folded,tightly across her chest.He knew she was upset.

"Sakura-san?"he said softly.The pinkette said nothing."I know you're upset but at least say something."he pleaded.

"Something."Sakura replied."Thats not what I meant."shinsuke replied.

"Its about time we left."tsunade spoke up."Is everyone ready?"she questioned,eyeing her pupil.

"Hai!"

The hazel-eyed woman noticed that she had not responded.Instead she headed off into the forest.Naruto sighed."I hate it when she gets like that."he said before following after her.Jiraiyah sighed.This was gonna get ugly.

"You'll have to help me on this one."Tsunade whispered."Why did you have to train her to be the incredible Kunnoichi with the insane attitude problem?"the snowy-haired man questioned.

"When I took her as my apprentice she was actually pregnant with that bastard's child."Tsundae whispered.

"I had no idea.."the pevry sannin replied,shocked.

* * *

Ino frowned.Yuri wouldn't stop coming to her house.The midget dirty blonde loved her sister to death...I mean to death.The little nut would die for her older sister.Ino sighed,cuddling up to her boyfriend.

"INO-ONEE-SAMA!!"a voice squeaked.

Shikamaru sighed."Why won't she go away?"he groaned.Ino sat up,sniffing the air.Something was ..burning? The blonde ran into the kitchen.The oven was smoking.She grabbed a nearby fire exstinguisher and doused the flames.

"Yuri?"she questioned,throwing the empty exstinguisher aside."I'm right here."a voice replied.The blue-eyed woman looked under the table to see her frightened little sister.

"What happened Yuri?"she questioned.

"I was trying to make some cookies."the little bonde replied."I was only trying to get Aruko-kun to like me."she whined.Ino giggled."He is a cutie." "Does that mean you'll help me?"yuri questioned.The older blonde laughed.

"Of course."

* * *

Anko sat at the sweet pastry shop.She popped some dango into her mouth.

"Don't you ever get sick of that stuff?"a voice questioned.

The dark-haired woman looked up to see Kakashi,her secret crush.She was suprised that he hadn't married Kurenai already.They seemed like the perfect couple.

"Haven't seen you around lately."she said with a smirk."Likewise."the silver-haired jonin replied,sitting down across from her.

"Have you seen Tsunade around?"he questioned.Anko took another bite of the sweet pastry before answering."She and team seven left a while ago to finish Orochimaru off for good."

Kakashi looked at her like she was crazy."Seriously where did they go?"kakashi questioned,laughing.The brown-eyed woman sighed."I was serious.They went to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke and assasinate Orochimaru."

The Copy-Cat-Ninja's eyes widened."No one tells me anything anymore."he sighed.

* * *

Naruto sighed.He hated when no one talked while on a mission.How could anyone stand being quiet for more than an hour.There was high tension in the air.The blonde looked over at his little sister.She looked very anxious and pissed yet calm which wasn't usually possible with her.Seeing Sasuke for a fifth time would make her go crazy,he could feel it.

"Sakura."he whispered.

The rosette sighed before flashing ahead.All he saw was a blur of pink and white._She's defenitely gonna kill him._he thought.

"Naruto-kun."Shinsuke whispered."Do you think she'll be alright?"he questioned.Naruto shrugged."I highly doubt it."

The pink-haired kunnoichi could feel diffrent chkra prescences ahead.The two biggest ones were Sasuke and Orochimaru she could tell.

**Lets kill him with one blow.her inner cheered.**

**A smile graced her lips.**_Lets end the life off the one who was never supposed to exist._Sakura replied.**Now you're talking.Its been a while since i've seen blood spill out of our opponents.**Sakura nodded.

Jiraiyah noticed the sick/devilish smile on the pink-haired kunnoichi's face.He could tell she meant business.She pointed forward.

"They're just up ahead."she grinned.Sakura jumped down into a clearing.Before her stood Orochimaru,Sasuke and some woman.

"Sakura-hime,I see you've brought some company along with you this time."the snakeman sickly said,letting her name roll off his tounge.Tsunade stepped forward."I'll be dealing with you this time unlike our last meeting.We've got a score to settle."

Sasuke stared at his ex friend.

"I see you've grown pipsqueak."he snickered.

Sakura threw her arm in front of her brother."I'll be the one dealing with you."she growled."So you're his ex wife?"a voice questioned.The woman with glasses stepped forward.

"Who the hell are you?"Naruto questioned."I'm Sasuke-kun's partner."she replied,putting a hand on her hip and pointing a finger at Sakura.

"You're mine."

* * *

Aruko looked around town for any signs of his mother.He hadn't seen her since this last night and he was worried.Something was defenitely up since NAruto wasn't anywhere around which was wierd.Even the hokage wasn't around which was just wrong.

Shizune saw him and walked over to him."Goodmorning Aruko-kun."she greeted with a smile.

"Where is my mother,the hokage,and Naruto?"he questioned."They went on a mission"the brunnette replied."They'll be back this evening."

Ino walked up to them."Could I borrow little Aruko for a few hours?"she questioned.If Ino showed up anywhere with her little sister it meant get the hell out of their way.Shizune nodded before walking away.

"Aru-kun,will you go on a little teensy weensy itty bitty date with my baby sister?"the older blonde questioned.

The jade-eyed boy shook his head."Heck no."he replied.Ino's eye twitched."Just for a little bit."she begged.Aruko sighed.He sensed the blonde's desperateness

"Fine."

* * *

Karin and Sakura clashed kunai.The dark-eyed woman sighed."What a shame,I thought I'd actually witness your brute strenghth."she said with a smirk.She was driving Sakua to unleash her bone crushing strength and it was working.Her ryushogan activated.

The pink-haired woman got down on one knee."You're surrendering?"Karin questioned.Sakura made a triangular hand seal."Shadow illusion jutsu!" The glasses-eyed bitch was now locked in a battle with herself.Sakura went to help her bro and shinsuke.

The Uchiha appeared in front of her.He crushed his lips against hers,activating the memory restoration jutsu.The kunnoichi struggled in his grasp.Her body just felt numb.His eyes held the sharingan.It made her body go limp,though she was still concious.

Sakura frantically searched her mind for a way out of this.She didn't want the memories,none of them.Not even the happy ones."Naruto,Shinsuke go and help Tsunade-shishou." The blonde ran off,shinsuke hesitantly following behind.

Sasuke looked into the beautiful jade orbs of the woman he loved.Her eyes went hazy.The Uchiha was puzzled.Sakura began to cough up blood.He felt as blood dripped onto his foot.Looking down his eyes widened.Her heart had been pierced with his Katana.

"You're not as smart as I thought you were."Karin laughed.Naruto looked back."Sakura!"he yelled turning around."Go and get Tsunade."he commanded.Shinsuke nodded before disappearing.

Tsunade felt her heart skip a beat.She stopped her assault and looked to her right.Something had happened to her student,more like daughter.

"The cherry blossom of Konaha has finally fallen apart."Orochimaru laughed.Tsunade menacingly punched the bastard(which killed him yay!) before speeding off.

Jiraiyah followed._Sakura you can't die on me,not today not any day_.Tsunade thought to herself.Jiraiyah noticed the anxious look on his partners face.Had the cherry blossom really died?

* * *

Sakura coughed up what seemed to be gallons of blood.Sasuke trembled with fear at the sight of it.The cherry blossom fell to her knees.

"Nee-san?"fox boy questioned,horrified.Shinsuke wasn't any better.It was just like what happened with his wife.

The pink-haired kunnoichi lifted herself from the ground.Her legs were trembling,threatening to shut down.The jonin qucikly activated a very advanced healing jutsu,one of her own secrets that she had passed down into her clan's records.The jutsu pieced together torn organs.

Sasuke couldn't believe it.Sakura had become the most powerful medic in all of Konoha besides her master.He truly admired her strong will to live at any expense.The jade-eyed kunnoichi fell.Shinsuke caught her.Naruto kneeled beside him.

Sakura smiled,a weak smile.She guaranteed them she'd be alright."You don't look alright to me."the blonde spat.The kunnoichi stood to her feet and landed a brutal blow to the red-haired,glasses wearing freak before falling into Naruto's arms.

The Uchiha couldn't believe he was witnessing the cherry blossom's death.The jade-eyed woman pointed a finger at him."You knew she was going to do that."she growled.

"Sakura ..."he began.

"Again..you were..too...late to..save..me" With each pained word her eyes slowly closed.

Naruto looked away from his little sister's lifeless body,silent tears running down his cheeks.He knew that men never show their tears but this was for his sister.

"Naruto!Shinsuke!"a voice called.

Looking back they saw Tsunade and Jiraiyah.The hazel-eyed woman stopped with a jerk when she saw the looks on their faces.

"She can't be."Tsunade softly said,kneeling down beside her student's body.She snapped a death glare into the Uchiha's direction.

"Just wait until we get back to the village,I'll let the rookie seven kick your ass."

* * *

Aruko cringed.Ino made him wear a dumb suit for one little date.To make things worse the little blonde was wearing a purple dress with a matching ribbon and white shoes.She clung to his arm while Ino took a picture of them.

"Lets go Aru-kun."she squeaked._Why me_?he thought._I want to be with my mother right now._Shizune and Hinata rushed towards the hokage's tower.Ino looked after them.What was going on?

"I'll be back"Ino murmered. softly,handing the camera to her little sister.The two watched as the older blonde ran off,then looked at eachother.

"To hell with this dress."she snickered pulling the thing off.Yuri may love her sister to death but was not about to wear a frickin **barney** dress instead of regular clothes on her first date.Aruko followed suit.

"Lets go see what all the rush is about." "Agreed."

* * *

Hinata gasped,covering her mouth,tears pouring down her cheeks.Her breath hitched.She looked down at her bloody best friend.

"Sakura-san?"she whispered with wide eyes."Hinata,I need your help with something."Tsunade said with urgency.The hyuuga heiress let her eyes drift away from her friends bloody body and into the eyes of the fifth.

Tsunade placed a hand on her shoulder,"I need you to help me revive The Cherry Blossom of Konoha." "Sakura-san's d-dead?"

Ino burst into the hokage's examining room.She eyed Sasuke with a menacing glare before stepping to Hinata's side.

"I decided to come and--oh my gosh."

The blonde's face went pale.Everyone in the room waited for her to blurt out in a fit.Ino's eyes went from sparkling turquoise to a dull dark blue.She was suprisingly,utterly and completely speechless.Her best friend was lying there,lifeless.She let out an unknown breath.Tsunade stepped towards the two women.

"Go and get tenten then meet me back here in fifteen minutes."the blonde said in a stern yet soft voice.The younger blonde sniffed,wiping a silent tear away from her cheek."Yes lady hokage."Ino replied,disappearing.

Tsunade placed a hand on Sakura's cold forehead."You will join us again."she said softly."Shizune!"

"H-hai!" "Prepare treatment room three."the hazel-eyed women commanded.

"Yes ma'am." The demanding woman turned to the three men behind her."I know you're all upset by this but I need you to do something." The three looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"You must keep both Aruko and Yuri as far away from this place as possible."What do you want us to do?"Shinsuke questioned.

"I don't care what you do,just keep those children away from here." "If they see her like this there's no telling what they might do."the blonde replied,pushing them out into the hall and slamming the door.

* * *

**The afterlife**

Sakura always wondered what the afterlife would be like and now she was there seeing it firsthand.She watched as the other souls did whatever the hell they were doing.They were doing what best suited them or whatever she really wasn't paying attention.Everyone here wore white kimonos.Maybe they were angels,she didn't know.

A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her musing.

"Sakura."a soft,sweet voice rang in her ear.

The pink-haired woman turned around to see the two people that meant the world to her other than her son and Naruto.

"Mother,father?"she questioned.Ikuro and Ishida nodded.As if on cue the pink-haired woman hugged them,enticing them in a death grip she didn't know she was unleashing.

"Sakura,honey?"

"Hm?"

The jade-eyed woman looked up at her parents childishly.

"You're crushing us."the two said in unison.Sakura backed awa,giving them room to breath.She hoped she didn't hurt them but then again they were dead.

* * *

Yuri and Aruko searched high and low for the pink-haired kunnoichi but could find no trace of her.The pair spotted Naruto upahead along with Shinsuke and some other person they thought was too familiar.

"Ramen boy over here!"Yuri shouted,waving.

The three exchanged a look before walking over to the midgets.

"Naruto-kun,you haven't seen mama have you?Aruko questioned,looking up at him with innocent jade orbs.

Now matter how Naruto tried he couldn't erase his little sister's face from his thoughts.The little dark-haired midget reminded him so much of her.The two children looked at eachother then back up to the three men.

"Shinsuke-kun?"Yuri questioned,looking up at him with anxiousness along with mischief in her eyes.

The silver-haired jonin looked away,biting his lip.That cute little pouty look was tearing his heart into two.Yuri slapped a hand in on her forehead.Aruko sighed.

Yuri pursed her lips,pointing at the three.

"What are you people?Deaf?"she shouted.No one responded.Aruko took the interogation into his own hands.He activated the ryuushogan though it hadn't been perfected.

"Uchiha,tell me where my mama is or Yuri and I will seriously kick your butts."he threatened.

Sasuke frowned.The truth was tugging at his brain.It could slip out at any moment instead he improvised.

"Last time I saw her she was in her closet,trying to find something to wear."he replied,praying that the two midgets would believe him.

The two children clashed glares with him.Yuri cheered,hopping up and down."Lets go Aru-kun."

Naruto and Shinsuke stared at him with that 'what the hell did you do look'."One of my clones is back at her house."he replied,smirking and nodding.Naruto stifiled a laugh.He knew what his ex friend was planning.

* * *

Medics frantically ran about the hokage tower making preparations.Shizune was gathering as many medical nins she could find that were off duty.

"Tsunade-sama,preperations are almost ready,were just waiting on Yamanaka Ino,Hyuuga Hinata,and Yashuko Tenten."a young medic reported."They'll be here soon,good job on your first day Chihiru." The blue-haired girl smiled shyly.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

Ino,Hinata and Tenten appeared before the blonde."Yamanaka,Hyuuga,and Yashuko reporting for duty."Ino said with somewhat of a grin.

"Let the process begin."

* * *

**Back in the afterlife**

Sakura kicked her legs merrily as she sat in between her loving parents.It felt just like when they were alive.She hummed a soft lullaby.She stopped her actions when she realized that something was tugging at the back of her kimono.She looked behind her to see something like a whirlpool.Without a chance to fight it her body was pulled backwards and down into the abyss.

"MOTHER,FATHER!!"

Her screams echoed throughout the demension but it seemed no one heard her.Sakura reached a hand towards them as if trying to call them back to her but it was no use as she fell deeper into the abyss.She clenched her eyes shut and readied herself for the impact but was suprised when she landed softly.

Now she was standing on what seemed to be a lake.Her clothes were gone.Looking down at the lake she saw her recent memories,the memories that happened before she died.Suddenly the lake evaporated into feathers,whooshing up and surrounding her.White wings spread from her back

"Why won't you accept me Sakura-sama?"a small voice questioned.The woman looked around frantically but saw no one."Who's there?"she questioned.

The small voice laughed."Oh Sakura-sama always clueless as usual." The smaller Sakura appeared.

"You love Sasuke-kun and you know it.Why not just accept your true feelings?" Sakura shook her head.

"No,I can't!" "Its all too painful to even try to remember." "I hate Sasuke Uchiha!!" The younger Sakura shattered like a mirror.

"Liar."

* * *

Hinata watched as the color began coming back to her friends face.She was overjoyed but she had to concentrate so she could get her friend back completely.Tsunade smirked._My precious daughter_.she thought to herself,_has come back_

Ino noticed it too as she focused her chakra aiming it precisely.A lone tear ran down tenten's cheek as she focused more chakra.Shizune's eyes

"Welcome back Konoha's Cherry Blossom.

* * *

The village of Konoha was silent.The news had spread in a hearbeat by gossipers and academy children alike.The news about the cherry blossoms unfateful death.

Everyone was stricken with pain and sadness.The rain only made it worse.

The cherry blossom's family(excluding Sasuke) were hit hardest by this.The pink-haired woman who was the glue that kept them from falling apart was dead and it just wouldn't be the same without her.Their frienship between eachother would probably break.

Neji,Kiba,Shino,Chouji,and Shikamaru sat in the hokage's office.Since the blond godaime didn't want them in the waiting room she lat them wait here.As they waited they thought of of the fun times they had with the cherry blossom.

**Multiple flashbacks**

"No one will ever pick on you while i'm around right Chouji-kun?"

"I'll take care of you while you're sick Kiba-kun."

Neji-kun,let me help you with that."

Shika-kun,let me heal your wounds."

"Shino-kun,I'll babysit you kekkei bugs for you."

In each flashback the pink-haired kunnoichi was smiling her best smile.It was sweet and held caring intentions.She was the friendliest woman they had ever known and they loved her for it.

* * *

Yuri and Aruko sat back to back,tied up in his mother's closet.They were losing oxygen and fast.

"Aruko-kunYuri breathed,Who would lock us in here?"she questioned.

"Its locked from the outside so I don't know."he replied,almost breathless."I don't think were gonna make it out alive."

Both closed their eyes._Come save us..ma..ma._he thoght before closing his eyes.The door opened,revealing a figure.The figure seemed to look like his mother but he wasn't sure through half lidded eyes.

"Take my hand,hurry."the figure said.Aruko reached towards the hand.the ropes had been untied and the door to their freedom had been opened.Yuri was happy tp be back in the open air.

"I wonder who let us out."the blonde said,sucking in air.Aruko could only smile.

"Mama."he whispered.

* * *

Tsunade was putting her all into reviving the cherry blossom but something wasn't right.It had been a little over two hours since the process started yet Sakura hadn't opened her eyes.Though her organs were in working order her soul had not returned._Damn it_.the blonde cursed.

The pink-haired woman's soul lay dormant inside her.It just needed to be reawakened.Ino looked over at Tsunade then to Hinata.They had horrified,yet saddened faces.She wanted to know what was wrong.Then the door suddenly opened.Yuri and Aruko stood,staring in shock.Chills ran down everyones spines.This was what they wished not to happen.

The cherry blossom lay there glowing a soft white,unmoving.Aruko reached a hand towards his mother.

"Ma..ma?"he whispered.

The woman did not budge.Aruko wasn't stupid.He knew she really wasn't there.The dark-haired boy wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.This was why Tsunade didn't want them anywhere near this place.Boy was she gonna kick some ass.

"WAKE UP!!te duo yelled in unison.

Hinata saw when Sakura's heart skipped a beat._Her soul has been returned thanks to you Aruko_.she thought,smiling while tears stained her face.Tsunade smiled.Maybe she was wrong from keeping them away.Truthfully they were what she need to be revived after all.

Hazy jade eyes opened slowly.She groaned softly.As her vision came into focus she noticed those around her.Her lips parted as she tried to speak but no words came out.Even her body was disobeying her.It felt as though she was chained down.Tsunade came out and embraced her frozen body.

"I thought you were gone forever."she whispered,tears spilling down her cheeks.Everyone was quite shocked.No one and I mean no one had seen the hokage cry.

"Welcome home."the blue-eyed blonde whispered.

Hinata looked down at her friend who was slowly closing her eyes.She knew what was happening.

"Tsunade-sama,she's going into a coma!"

* * *

**And there you have it.My most depressing chapter.I was on the verge of tears as I wrote this.I'm sure you're all crying now so i'll make this short.**

**If you have any questions pm me if you like,i'll reply right away or when I get my butt on the computer.Other than that...**

**Please review and share your opinions/deep thoughts with me.Tell me if what I need to improve and i'll take your advice in the next chapter.**

**Sayonara but not forever,**

**EmikoSakura27**


	4. Chapter 4

The village was slowly coming back to life now that the traumatizing expierience was over Now that they had 'Konoha's dear Cherry Blossom back the heavy sadness and remorse on their shoulders had lifted.The gentle woman had been monitored ever since she fell into a coma by the Hokage herself.

Everyone in the village had been to see her except two people.Uchiha Sasuke and Aruko.Neither of the two could stand seeing the woman they cared deeply about in such a state.

Tsunade looked over Sakura's medical charts.Nothing had changed since three and a half weeks ago.The medical staff who were on the floor which her room resided began to think that the pink-haired kunnoichi was going into a nonresponsive state.The Godaime thought no such thing.If she knew her student,she'd wake up eventually.

* * *

Naruto was on his way to see his sister for the 7th time today.Hinata accompanied him.The staff greeted them with smiles,trying to cheer the couple up.They were saddened to the extent that they postponed their wedding for next month.

The two stepped into the room,sliding the door closed behind them.Hinata sat in a chair in the corner while Naruto sat at his sister's side.

"Naruto-kun."she said softly.

"Hm?"

"She's going to wake up so promise you won't cry."she replied,tears seeping through her closed eyes.The Hyuuga quickly wiped them away.

"Sakura-san told you to never cry if something halike this happened to her."the hyuuga sniffed.

The blonde nodded,crying anyway.His little sister wouldn't know if he cried or not.The door slid open,revealing the godaime."I see you're here again kid."she said with a smirk while checking the different machinery for any changes.

The other blonde stood to his feet and went over to his fiance,giving the hokage space.Tsunade sighed.Nothing had changed.Maybe if she got her son to visit something would happen.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the street in the direction of the hospital.He couldn't take it anymore,he had to see her beautiful face.

**Its about time you went to see our Cherry Blossom**

'Hn'

**Don't 'hn' me.inner Sasuke snapped**

'Shut up'

A purple-haired woman walked up to him.One of her side bangs was longer than the other.

"Sasuke-kun,have you been to see Sakura-san?"she questioned

The Uchiha was taken aback.Did he just hear Ami,Sakura's other rival just call her by name instead of the usual 'forehead girl'? He smirked.

"You respect Sakura now?"he questioned.Ami nodded."I admire her actually."she replied.

"Really now?"the Uchiha questioned,raising an elegant eyebrow.Again the girl nodded."She's so beautiful and trains under the hokage no less."

The Uchiha smirked,walking off and through the hospital doors.The nurses were shocked.They didin't think Uchiha Sasuke would come through those doors ever again.

* * *

Aruko on the other hand was not very confident.He lay nestled in his mother's crimson sheets.Staying here and crying until his eyes hurt.He just couldn't face his mother the way she was.He couldn't stand just staring at someone who wasn't going to open her eyes and stare back at him.It was like looking at a dead person.

The five-year old did not want to be bothered so he locked all the door and windows,enforcing them with chakra.

"Aruko,open the door."a voice called from outside.The voice sounded so familiar yet distant.

He dragged himself down the hall and to the door.Since he wasn't tall enough to see through the little window he opened the door without hesitation.It was Tsunade and Ino.

"What do you two want?"he questioned.Ino jumped back,gaping.Tsunade took a step back.

"You look like you just went through hell and back."Tsunade replied,her eye twitching.Ino nodded."No duh."

Ino's eyes filled with hurt.Aruko was the one hit hardest by all of this.She embraced him in her arms."I know you'll hate me later but this is for your own good."she whispered,silently placing him under a pralasis jutsu instantly knocking him out.

"I'll take him to her."the older blonde said softly.

* * *

He stood at the door of room 515:her hospital room.Now that he was here it was kinda hard.Why would he be so nervous about seeing the woman he admired.

**Open the door stupid.**

'I can't'

**You're disgracing yourself as an Uchiha! She's waiting for you.**

'Maybe but...'

**Just go!I want to see her.**

The Uchiha slid the door open and stepped in.The room was filled with flowers and balloons saying:'Get well soon'His eyes wandered to the bed on the other sid of the room.She was laying there,still and unmoving.The soft beeping and humming of the heart monitor brought him back to reality.Sasuke walked over to her and looked down at her sweet face.Her long hair was in a side ponytail laying over her shoulder._She looks so innocent_.he thought.

All he could do was stare at her unchanging facial expression.

**Say something you idiot**

'There's nothing to say'

**Say you're sorry'**

'For?'

**For leaving her all alone'**

"I know you probably can't hear me Hakuro but I do apologize for making you suffer."he said softly.

The door slid open.Sasuke looked back to see Tsunade and Aruko.

"I didn't think you'd be here Uchiha."The blonde said with a frown,walking towards him.Aruko hid behind her leg,unsure if he could do this."Go on now."Tsunade encouraged.

The small boy stepped towards the bed,anxious yet afraid.Just being here made him want to leave and cry in a dark corner.All he could do was stare at his mother as he placed his hand on hers.

"All you have to do is open your eyes and i'll be convinvced your alive."he whispered.

* * *

"Well were here.a small voice said."Finally."another voice replied.

"Lets go and see her, sister."the smaller voice said.

* * *

Naruto and chouji were drowning their sorrows in ramen.Ayame couldn't watch anymore and took it away from them.

"Sakura-san wouldn't want you to do this!"she shouted.The two looked up at her."Do what?"the two questioned.

"What else?Eating ramen till you blow up."she angrily replied,throwing her arms up in a fit.She noticed Shinsuke walking by.

"On your way to see her huh?"she questioned.The silver-haired jonin nodded.

As he walked he couldn't help but feel like he was being followed.Shinsuke turned around to see a blue-haired beauty and a little red-head.

"Do you know where we can find Hakuro sakura?"the blue-haired woman questioned.Shinsuke nodded,slowly and began walking again.He thought it wierd that these two appeared out of nowhere.

"I wonder how Sasuke's doing."the blue-haired woman whispered.The red head crossed her arms.

"I could care less."she said in a pout.The blue-haired woman cutely clapped her hands together."We should introduce ourselves."she whispered.

"Ano,Shinsuke is it?"she questioned,walking beside him.He nodded."I'm sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves earlier."the blue-haired woman said.

"I'm Corina and the little midget is my sister Kiri." "Not a midget."Kiri replied,angrily.

Kiri looked up to find that they were in a hospital."Why..are we here?"

* * *

Sasuke gaped at the smoking hole in the wall.Tsunade raised an eyebrow.All she could think was 'damn'.Aruko had punched a hole in the wall.He was enraged that his mother hadn't woken up despite him calling her name and telling her to wake up.

"I see Okaa-san has taught you well eh little brother."a voice said from the doorway.Aruko's eyes lit up."Kiri-onee -san!"he exclaimed running towards her.The two bowed before ensnaring eachother in bone crushing hugs.Corina stepped between Sasuke and the hokage

"I heard the news and came as quickly as possible." "I just couldn't tell Kiri though." Sasuke looked into her dark blue cerulean eyes.They were swimming with questions and pain.It was funny how she wasn't all over him like when they were younger.

"...Sasuke-kun."she said softly.

He looked up at her.She slapped him across the cheek.Everyone stared.The Uchiha rubbed his sore cheek.

"What the hell was that for?"he shouted.

Corina began shouting horrible words even Tsunade didn't know the defenition of.The blonde covered the children's ears.

A groan from the cherry blossom quieted everyone.They were disappointed when she didn't awaken.

"Whats wrong with Okaa-san?"Kiri questioned,looking down at Aruko.Everyone held their breath.They didin't need another destructive child.BEtter yet she was nine years old and there was no telling what she could do.Corina kneeled down in front of her sister.

"Sakura-chan,is in a coma right now."she replied.

Kiri's eyes went blank.She walked over to the bed.Corina knew what she was going to do.She was going to use her most powerful jutsu where she submerged herself into a person's soul.The red head touched her mother's hand(this was explained in chapter 4 of Sakura blossoms).A sudden gust of wind blew through the room.

"What the hell just happened?"Sasuke questioned.

"Kiri just entered Sakura's soul."Corina replied.

"Her soul?"Shinsuke questioned.

"Its a complicated jutsu she herself made up." "Your soul is merged with the soul of a person of your choice.If that person wakes up before she expells herself from them she will forever be trapped within that person."

* * *

Kiri looked around.It was dark except for a bright light in front of her._She must be there_.she thought to herself.The girl picked herself up and ran towards the light.It was warm and welcoming.

Now she was in a place with white roses.They were everywhere.She frantically scanned the area for the pink-haired woman.The read head walked around until she saw a blur of pink in the distance.

"Okaa-san!"she exclaimed happily,running towards the blur.

Her facial expression turned to confusion.The woman she sought out was lying in the midst of the white roses,her hands clasped on her stomach.Kiri kneeled down beside her,gently shaking her.

"Okaa-san,everyone is waiting for you to wake up."she whispered."We all miss you."

"She is not ready to wake up."a voice said softly.

Kiri's body froze with fear as she turned around to meet a black figure.Fear took over as her body went numb.The figure picked her up by her hair and threw her back into the darkness,instantly casting her soul out.

Kiri's body hit the wall hard.She was breathing heavily and sweating.

"What happened?"Tsunade questioned.Kiri stood to her feet and walked back over to Sakura

"She was lying in a white rose field." "When I called out to her a figure appeared and said 'she is not ready to wake up' "

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.He was confused.Nothing she said made sense but then again Kiri was the one who saw it,not him.

"Lets just let her rest for now."Shizune said from the doorway.Tsunade nodded,ushering everyone out of the room.

The blonde took one last look at her student before she closed the door.

* * *

Naruto got off the couch.He decided he would go to see Sakura again.Hinata grabbed his hand.The blonde looked back at her.She shook her head.

"You must let her rest."she pleaded.

"I want to talk to her one more time."he replied."I won't be long."he replied with a smile.

Hinata nodded."I understand.

Tsunade sighed,taking a sip of her sake.There was a knock at the door.

"Enter."she said softly.

The door opened,revealing the Number one-Hyperactive orange ninja.Tsunade sat back in her chair,shaking her head.She knew very well what he was here for and she wasn't going to allow it no matter how long he begged.

"I cannot allow you to see Sakura anymore today."

"Why,i'm her brother aren't I?"the blonde questioned.

"Thats not the point!"Tsunade shouted."I want her to get as much rest as she can and less stressed as possible."

Naruto sighed.She was right but he wasn't going to obey her wishes,just tell her he was.Wasn't he the clever one?

He grinned.

"You're right."the blonde replied.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed.She sat farther back in her chair.

"I'm glad you understand."

Naruto snickered to himself as he left the hokage's office and headed to the hospital.Shizune met him at the doors.She shook her head.Naruto inwardly frowned.

"Just for a minute.I promise."her said softly.

Shizune sighed,rolling her brown eyes.If Tsunade didn't know she was fine with it and safe for the time being.The blonde crept into the room for the last time tonight.Tomorrow was going to be a new day and she knew he'd be back.

Naruto kissed sakura's cheek."Love you."

"I hope you can forgive me about accidently flushing your goldfish that I thought was dead when we were kids." "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Sorry."

* * *

Sasuke plopped down on his bed.It smelled of strawberries just like his beautiful cherry blossom.How he missed her but felt guilty at how he'd hurt her.Other than that it was her temper and strength that scared him.She was worse than the godaime herself.Tsunade was terrifying but Sakura was just petrifying.

**I miss her.I know! Give her something that you two had in your previous relationship.That might help her awaken.**

'That is how it happens in movies'

**I'm so smart**

"..."

**I am**

"..."

Sasuke decided that tomorrow morning he would go to her house and get the thing they both held dear.

The next morning was like any usual morning in the hospital.Medics ran around like ants.Doctors operated on bloody patients.Shizune was staring at her mentor who was staring at her student.She wasn't drinking Sake this morning which was very suprising.

"She'll wake up today,I can feel it.''the blonde whispered,stroking her pink locks."Tsunade-sama who do you think will show up first?"the brunnette questioned

"Naruto and Sasuke."she replied,pointing at the door behind her.

She was right.Both of them stood behind Shizune.The brunette sweatdropped.She could only stare at the blonde and dark-haired men.She sighed.

"I just had to open my big mouth."she sighed."Visiting hours don't start until 1:00pm you stalkers."Tsunade said with a hidden smirk while walking towards them.

"You're calling us stalkers?"Sasuke questioned,raising an eyebrow.

"Unlike you Uchiha,I'm actually wanted here."The blonde replied with a smirk

"Touche."the Uchiha replied,frowning.

Tsunade turned around to face the two."I'd really appreciate it if you came at the appropriate time boys."she said folding her arms.

* * *

Kiba walked down the busy hospital hall with Akamaru.Even though he was huge the nurses didn't seem to notice him.Up ahead he saw the two rivals:Naruto and Sasuke.

"I knew you two would be here before visiting hours."he snickered.

Sasuke smirked,looking at the dog.His smirk disappeared as his facial expression turned to confusion.

"Wasn't Akamaru smaller?"he qustioned.Kiba placed a hand on Akamaru's head."He grew."

"I don't think thats normal." Sasuke said,looking at his watch.It was twelve fifty-eight a.m.Only two more minutes.

"Hiya you three."a voice called.

The three looked back to see Ino,yuri,and Shikamaru.

"Is this supposed to be a family runion or something?"Shikamaru,questioned with somewhat of a smile.

He blinked once.The blonde and Sasuke were gone.

"They're stalkers."Yuri commented.

* * *

Tsunade walked down the hall to find Naruto and Sasuke racing towards her.She backed away,hoping not to get hit or there'd be hell.The hazel-eyed blonde was knocked to the floor.She just glared at them as she stood to her feet.

The two stood at either sides of the bed.They were just staring at her.The Uchiha placed the silver locket around her neck and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Wake up pinky."

"Everyone's waiting to see your smile."Naruto whispered,gently stroking her hair.

The cherry blossom groaned softly,slowly opening her eyes.They wandred as they came into focus.

Naruto jumped around merrily,calling everyone in.

"Kid,what the hell are you--?"

The blonde noticed her student waving at her and caught her in a really bone crushing hug.Sakura's lips parted as if to speak but nothing came out._My voice is gone_."she thought,panicking.

"Aren't you gonna say something?"Sasuke questioned,staring into Sakura's jade eyes.She shook her head,getting out of Tsunade's grip.Naruto was next to shower her with another hug.She looked around to find the one she needed to see most but he wasn't there.Her face softened,showing her sadness.

"Looking for me?"a voice questioned from the doorway.

Sakura's face instantly lit up.She motioned for her son to come to her.Jade eyes met jade eyes.Sakura pulled her son onto her lap and hugged him tightly.

I'm sorry for not waking up when you told me to.she told him telepathically.

"I know but I'm not mad."Aruko replied,smiling a Naruto smile.

Sakura smiled just as happily,ruffling his midnight hair.Sasuke smirked.He had to admit that was a picture prefect moment.He turned to leave with the others when a tug at his sleeve stopped him.Looking back he saw Sakura gripping his sleeve rather tightly.He turned around but was confused as to why she stopped him.

The pink-haired woman dove into his chest.The Uchiha looked down at her with wide eyes.Her arms wrapped themselves around his waist.He could tell by her sudden movements that she was saying thank you for coming back although she was still pissed with him.

**You should defenitely take advantage of this moment**

'did you forget who this woman is?'

**The woman you're crushing on all over agin.**

**'shut up'**

The Uchiha snapped back to reality.Sakura had let go of him and was staring out the window.Tsunade walked back into the room and began disconecting some of the machinery.

"You'll be monitored at home from now on."she said with a grin.

The pink-haired woman smiled.She hated the smell of hospitals even though she worked here.Besides that she couldn't wait to see her patients again.The hazeled-eyed blonde snapped a look in the Uchiha's direction.

"Since I have matters to attend to as your punishment Uchiha you will look after Hakuro Sakura until her voice returns."

Sakura's jaws dropped.Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What!"

* * *

This one was short because I really haven't had the time to type with Band camp starting at 8:00am-3:00pm.Its just like school and when I do get away from it all I head straight to the hospital to check on my grandma because she just had knee replacement surgery.

And if you decide to get angry with me just cuz I can't update chapter five as fast as you'd like me too your getting mad at yourselves.So don't send me flames to get me to write faster.If you do i'll go as slow as possible only to torture you flamers.Ain't I the perfect little devil.?

All of those who who subscribed to this story thank you for supporting me with this.I hope you tell more of your friends if you like.My new stories will be Rock band(or something like that),Sk8t3r boi,Business men are liars,and love and basketball(all sasuxsaku stories).Yay!

Link:

i293./albums/mm73/805916/Sakura/sAkUrAhArUnObyladygt93.jpg

This is what Sakura is wearing in chapter five.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

The morning was refreshing and warm with sunlight.Today was the day that Uchiha Sasuke started looking after Hakuro Sakura which was dangerous in so many ways.

Everyone stood on their toes for this one.It might just end up destroying something...or someone.

* * *

Sakura was sweeping the hallway when there was a knock on the front door.She hurried into the living room and answered it.To her dismay it was the Uchiha.The pink-haired woman scowled before letting him in and returning to her cleaning duties.She wore a fishnet top with some shorts.

THe Uchiha leaned against the wall and watched her.She looked like a cute little maid.All she needed was a uniform.Sakura felt his eyes watching her.She felt like a housewife exept she wasn't a...wife.Everyone had someone but she didn't have anyone since the bastard Uchiha left her five and a half years ago.Inside she wanted to cry again.And on the outside she wanted to feel his warmth against her body,hugging him tightly.

Sasuke noticed her stop in mid stride.She looked like she was being bothered by something.

"Something wrong Hakuro?"he questioned softly.

The jade-eyed woman jumped at his words.She looked back at him and quickly shook her head as she put the broom in the hallway closet.Sasuke watched as she disappeared into the laundry room.It was kind of boring since the two didn't share much dialouge.

A knock at the door brought him out of boredom mode.He only stared at the door before opening it.His expression went from bored to annoyed when he saw Naruto and Shinsuke,the rest of team seven.He managed somewhat of a smirk.

"Hi there teme!"the blonde exclaimed.

"Don't call me that ever again."The Uchiha growled."Nee-chan!"he called,his voice echoeing throughout the house.

Sakura came into the living room,her arms behind her back and a smile on her face.She waved.

"How do you feel?"Shinsuke questioned,smiling and eyeing her cute body.

Sakura nodded.Sasuke noticed what she was holding behind her back.It was one of his shirts from when they were genin.He must of left it here.The pink-haired girl picked up a piece of paper and a marker.She wrote something down and flashed it at them.It read i'll be right back,play nice.'

The three watched as she skipped off.Tension instantly filled the room.Naruto glared at Sasuke who glared at Shinsuke who glared at Sasuke.(You can instantly tell who hates who.)

"I won't let you have my little sister."Naruto growled.Sasuke smirked."Whatever."

"She hates your guts anyway."Shinsuke added with a smirk.

Sakura leaned against the hallways doorframe watching them.They were arguing over her.She thought it hilarious.If they started getting physical then she could easily break them up.And to her suprise she didn't have any mixed feelings towards Sasuke since he used that jutsu.She must've forgotten everything while she was asleep.

Lucky her..She cleared her throat,bringing their attention to her.She walked over to them.

"Were you watching us the whole time?"Shinsuke questioned."Did you hear everything we said?"Naruto questioned.

The jade-eyed woman nodded.All three men looked down at sakura then to one another.Sakura sweatdropped before holding up her clipboard.Naruto stared at it.

"Of course we'll come shopping with you." His voice wavered a bit.He already hated going shopping with Hinata but he knew going with his own sister would be hell.

* * *

Ino didn't know what to do today.It was either go see how her best friend was doing or sleeping all day with Shikamaru.She chose hanging out with Sakura.She loved her boyfriend truly she did but not enough to sleep all day with him.She could do that whenever she wanted to.

Closing the front door behind her she started her journey to the other side of town.She saw Hinata in the distance.

"Hinata!"she called.The hyuuga heiress smiled before walking over to her."Goodmorning Ino-san."

"I'm on my way to see Sakura care to join me?"the blonde questioned.The pearl eyed woman burst into laughter.Ino raised a blonde eyebrow."whats so funny?"

"If I were you I wouldn't bother her." "Naruto-kun,Shinsuke-kun,and Sasuke-kun are fighting over her." Ino couldn't help but giggle.

"You serious?"she snickered.

* * *

Neji sighed.He hated having to go shopping with Tenten.Especially when it involved girly things like..well you girls out there knowJust thinking about it made him blush fiercely and want to take tenten home for some alone time.Hormones could literally kill a man.

"Neji?"Tenten whispered,waving a hand in his face.The Hyuuga looked up at his girlfriend."Do you think this looks good on me?"the brunette questioned,looking into his white eyes.Neji looked at the dress she had on.It was a summer dress.It matched her eyes.He nodded before looking away.

"Are you sure?"Tenten questioned,sitting in her boyfriends lap.The Hyuuga blushed lightly."I said I like it,can we go?"

"Anything for you my smexy prince."

* * *

"TSUNADE-SAMA,I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!"Shizune shouted at the top of her lungs.

Tsunade shushed her former apprentice as she took a sip of her sake.She folded her arms and grinned.

"This is the only way those two can become friends."she said with a smirk."That means no more arguing,nor destruction."

Shizune shook her head,refusing to listen.

"You don't understand Tsunade-sama." "What if someone ends up getting hurt like Sakura-san for instance?"she questioned,concern in her voice.Tsunade laughed."Do you know who were talking about right now?"she sirked.

Shizune sighed."Team seven is very disfunctional at the moment and--" Tsunade raised an eyebrow."Team seven is not invloved in this just Uchiha Sasuke and Hakuro Sakura." The brunnete vigorouly shook her head."I've gotten reports about team seven causing a few problems Sakura excluded."

The blonde frowned.This wasn't going as planned.Shinsuke and Naruto hate Sasuke obviously and this was going to be a problem.Before she took action she wanted to see if Sakura could handle the three.

* * *

Throughout the grocery store their arguing could be heard.Sakura stood in the middle of the three.Who knew it would get this bad.Even Aruko was afraid and thats not what Sakura tolerated in her household.She finally got sick of it literally and stomped a foot,causing the whole buliding to shake.The shoppers stared at her with fear.She gave her dog Akira the order.

"Naruto,Shinsuke,Sasuke stop it this instant!"the small dog shouted.

The three snapped their heads in her direction,suprised looks on their faces.The Hakuro heiress on the other hand was not happy at all.She was downright pissed.Her foot tapped furiously while her arms were folded across her chest.Her mouth moved making it seem as though she was the one speaking.

"Do you have anything to say before I begin my lecture?"she questioned

The three shook their heads qucikly,not wanting to upset her anymore than she was.

"You three have been acting like three year olds since you walked through my door." "I don't tolerate unnescesary arguing in my house or in public."

"The behavior you have shown here today has showed me that you are nothing but idiotic,selfish,unashamed,dumbasses!!"

"If you want to regain my trust I suggest you act like the grown men you are!! You are leaf shinobi!" "Do I make myself clear?"

The three nodded slowly.Sakura turned on her heels to leave but almost immediately stopped.She covered her mouth with her hand and coughed.Blood seeped through her fingers.Her eyes widened.Tsunade warned her that there would be after affects but she didn't expect anything like this.

"Are you okay?"Aruko questioned,looking up at her.The jade-eyed kunnoichi nodded,lying.

**Everything will be alright.You just need to lie down for awhile and stop fussing with them.**

_I understand.I just hope I can last with these three arguing over me every two seconds._

* * *

Hinata went over her wedding vows,trying to memorize them.she paced up and down the hall.

"Naruto-kun,the burning passion of..?"

"Hinata?"

The hyuuga blushed as she turned around.

"Otou-san?"

Hiashi placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm glad you're practicing the most important thing for your wedding."he said smiling."Keep practicing so you can make me proud."

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Yes father."

The Hyuuga began pacing up and down the hallway again.

"Naruto-kun,the love I have for you is like a.."

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her small waist.Hinata knew instantly who it was.Her index cards fell to the floor.

"I can't wait to marry you."he whispered.

* * *

_She_ stood at the gates of Konoha,a scowl on her face._She _was gonna tear _her_ to shreds.The dark-haired woman couldn't wait to get her hands around her neck.She was gonna pay hell for what she did and who she took away.

That woman ruined her life and destroyed all that she knew.No one knew but...

All hell was 'bout to break loose.

* * *

Lee walked around Konoha searching for the woman that had captured his heart:Hakuro Sakura.The green devil of Konoha hadn't seen her since she became a jonin who would eventually achieve Sannin.

He himself had changed quite a bit.His dark black hair touched his shoulders.Those bugs for eyebrows(you people know what i'm talking about)had been replaced with thin sexy ones.And his smile was as radiant as ever.Just up ahead he saw Sakura and her stalkers cough I mean pose.(however you spell that word.)

"Naruto-kun,Sasuke-kun,Shinsuke-kun,Sakura-san!"he called,waving.

Sakura was the first to react,turning around to see who had called her.Her eyes widened and softened at the same time.She waved,smiling.Lee walked over to her and stared into her eyes.They were dull and didn't have that shine that was usually there.He picked her up and swung her around before placing a chaste kiss on her bang-covered forehead.

"You look wonderful and as youthful as ever."he grinned,setting her down on her feet.Sakura nodded,still smiling.Naruto placed a hand on her head,ruffling her pink locks.

"She may be youthful but she's still a midget considering she's only nineteen."the blonde replied,grinning an ear-to-ear grin."Very youthful indeed."the green devil laughed.

Sakura elbowed him in the ribs while glaring a glare that would kill the Uchiha glare.Lee had studied every move Sakura made but the wierd thing was that she wasn't speaking.

"Why aren't you using that angelic voice of yours"he questioned.

The jade eyes dulled even more when Sakura heard his words.She was saddened as she shook her head.

"Sakura lost her voice due to an incident."Naruto whispered.

Sasuke only stared at his blonde commrade.Why did he have to even hint about what happened.Even the slightest thing could have lee all over the pink-haired kunnoichi and neither he or Shinsuke wanted that.Sasuke still wasn't letting him have her though.

The pink-haired woman turned on her heels after waving at lee who wouldn't stop bugging her about her curves and her 'youthful chest'.She left her three lovers behind(excluding her brother).

She waved a hand in the air,signaling that she was leaving.The Uchiha followed her.

Back at the Hakuro estate Sakura unlocked the door.She was tackled by her son.Groceries and clothes went everywhere.The jade-eyed woman was not too happy when a tomato landed on her head.

Yuri hid under the table while Aruko slowly backed away from his pissed mother.The nineteen year-old engaged in war with her son..a tickle war.

Both were rolling around on the floor like idiots.To Sasuke watching Sakura like that was just so sexy he wanted to take **it **away from her right then and there.

**Its too soon to be thinking like that!**

'I know but look at her'

**She's a seductress...thinks for a minute Get her!**

'Look who's talking'

**'Shut up'**

The Uchiha was so caught up in his inner conversation that he lost sight of the cherry blossom.He opened her door slowly.Sakura was lying on her bed,Aruko in her arms.She was asleep.Sasuke smiled.She looked so cute.He just wished that was him she was cuddling.

The Uchiha was brought of his musing when the doorbell rang.He inwardly cursed as he went into the living room and opened the door.His face drooped.Tsunade pushed past him and down the hall.She didn't even say anything just barged in like a mad woman.

"Sakura dear."her voice softly rang.

Sakura groaned and turned her head.The blonde gently shook her daughter.Yes the godaime took the cherry blossom in when she accepted her as her apprentice five and a half years ago.The pink-haired woman sat up and looked into hazel eyes,smiling.

"I see your condition has improved somewhat."the blonde said with a smile.

The pink-haired kunnoichi nodded sleepily.The almond-eyed blonde stroked her hair while checking her vitals.

"I'll leave you to rest then."

As the blonde walked past the Uchiha she stared at him.

"Take care of her or i'll castrate you personally"she growled

* * *

Sasuke lay in bed,looking at the ceiling.Being here with a mute Sakura was harder than living with a talking Sakura.Her glares were as cold as ice and made him feel guilty about hurting her so many years ago.It was hard because he wanted to apologize but he was afraid of what her reaction might be.

He sat up and decided he'd head over to her house a little early.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed,putting on her shoes.She couldn't leave unless the Uchiha was with her.That pissed her off.She wanted to kill him.That came from her heart.A knock on the door brought her out of her little fit.

The jade-eyed kunnoichi sighed as she got up and walked down the hall.She opened the door and to her diappointment it was him.It took all her strength from strangling him.Instead she smirked and walked out into the streets.She wore a red top,showing a bit of her fishnet undershirt.She also wore brown shorts and her heels.

Sasuke placed a hand on one of her tense shoulders.

"Where are you going?"he questioned.

The pink-haired kunnoichi stopped in her tracks and slapped his hand away.She quickly scribbled something down on her clipboard and shoved it at him.Sasuke looked down at her beautiful writing.It read:I have to check on some things'. The Uchiha flashed her a glare.She returned it ten fold.Things between them probably would never change.

**He's so annoying!does he ever go away?**

_I don't know'_

**I feel like were on house arrest or something.**

_I know right?_

**After we check on at the hospital lets pay Shinsuke a visit.**

_Thats a good idea.I miss him so much right now._

* * *

She watched them from above,planning her attack.Her revenge would be slow and torturing.That woman tortured her by taking the one she loved away.Today would probably be her demise.She would regret the day she ever messed with her.

* * *

Hinata stared out her bedroom window.She wondered if Sakura was feeling better or if she murdered a certain person.She giggled.She had to admit that would be funny.

"Whats so funny?"Naruto questioned.She shook her head,smiling.The blonde wrapped his arms around his fiance's waist and kissed her cheek."Nothing."the hyuuga snickered.

Cerulean eyes met with pearly white as their lips met.their kiss turned to a heated one in minutes.(I'll leave them alone now)

* * *

Shinsuke sat in a tree,watching over the town.He hadn't seen Sakura since yesterday and felt like they were disconnected as friends.He hated the fact that she was with Sasuke of all people.He wondered what she was up to but didn't want to bother her while she was resting.

"Shinsuke,I have a mission for you."a familiar voice said.

The silver-haired jonin turned around to meet the eyes of godaime."What is it Tsunade-sama?"he questioned.

"I know you have feelings for Sakura and you obviously want to see her so I figured.." Shinsuke cut her off.

"What is it?"he questioned, a smile spreading across his face.

"You may watch over Sakura too,starting tomorrow morning.That is if you accept."the blonde said,crossing her arms.

Shinsuke could have hugged the hokage instead he just smiled up at her before heading off.

* * *

Sakura checked on some of her patients while she was at the hospital.She gave them all the brightest of her smiles.She picked up a clipboard and filed through it.This hosiptal room was filled with young children who had serious diseases and/or medical conditions.

"Miss Sakura?"one of the children questioned.

The pink-haired kunnoichi turned to look at the sickest of her patients.She was a girl of three with dark red hair that was in pigtails.Her name was Aimi Syata.As far as the hospital records went she had no one to care for her since her parents died.

"Do you think i'll get better anytime soon?"she questioned.

Sakura could only look at her,tears building up.A tear raced down her cheek.Sasuke noticed this as he eyed her trembling body.He wanted to embrace her and comfort her but she wouldn't allow it.

The jade-eyed woman placed the clipboard back at the foot of the bed and looked at the girl with sad eyes along with a smile.She nodded,stepping out of the door and closing it shut.The Uchiha watched as the Hakuro heiress slid to her knees and cried.

"Hakuro Sakura,today is the day you die."a voice whispered.

Mysteriously she was knocked out of a 7th story window.Sasuke quickly reached for her hand but could only watch as she fell to her death.Karin was the one doing it.

"Sakura!!"

* * *

**Finally done.I'm so tired right now.My feet hurt and lots of other stuff is going on.This chapter was hell to type.I had hardly any time and it got on my nerves.**

**..But anywayz enough of my aches and pains **_**Please review.**_**To me this fic is the best one I've written and i've had over 300 hits that doesn't add up to the number of reviews but i love my reviewers and i'll go away now.**

**EmikoSakura27**


	6. The mysterious scroll

_"Hakuro Sakura,today is the day you die."a voice whispered._

_Mysteriously she was knocked out of a 7th story quickly reached for her hand but could only watch as she fell to her was the one doing it._

_"Sakura!!!"_

_

_

The jade-eyed kunnoichi reached for Sasuke's hand as she fear was consuming her and her anger towards Sasuke was unimportant at the just wanted to be saved.

Karin's hands were wrapped around her neck tightly,blocking her would only be minutes when they impacted with the snow covered though she was afraid,she couldn't mold chakra properly at the moment because of her condition but she had no other choice but to try.

"Its over for you Hakuro."Karin whispered.

Sakura clenched her eyes shut as she focused her chakra or what she had left to her right hurt to have so much chakra in one hand at a time but she put it past her.

Sasuke couldn't help but worry about her at a time like couldn't know but Tsunade really couldn't find out or she'd cruely deal with first priority was to save the one he loved from her second demise.

_... counted to herself._

_In only that amount of time she saw her life flash before her._

There was a huge explosion,causing the entire village to rumble feared the worse as he stared at the huge crater in the ground with wide entire hospital staff was standing behind him.

**This is beyond bad**

Don't you think I know that?

**We're gonna be toast if both blondes find out**

'Crap'

The crowd gasped as they looked at the moving rubble.A blur of red emerged from it...and it wasn't Karin thank the pulled herself onto the stable had a couple of bruises but nothing eyes were wide with shock and ran over to her.

"Are you alright?"he nodded slowly."Is she..dead?" Sakura nodded once trickled from her mouth

**I thought we were gonna die**

**...**

**Other me?**

**...**

**Helloz!!**

**...**

Sasuke helped Sakura to her pushed through the crowd."What happened?"she questioned."It was Karin from team Hebi."Sasuke replied."Uchiha-san,did you have anything to do with this?"the brunnette Uchiha quickly shook his head

"Sakura-san,what happened?"Shizune questioned,noticing her bruises and scratches."You look as though you just saw a ghost."

The jade-eyed kunnoichi just stared at her with those fearful fear in her eyes was not normal for her.

"Uchiha-san,take her home now." "You wouldn't want Tsunade-sama to see her like this."

_

_

Sasuke looked over at eyes had calmed a bit but still held didnd't blame must've been horrible he couold tell by the look on her was distant,fearful,and confused.

Fearful jade eyes looked into dark oblivion-like was still evident in her lips parted as her eyes closed.

"Sa...su..ke."she squeaked,forcing it out."I'm..so..rry."

Sasuek could only were her first words since she came out of her coma and she didn't call him something evil,(Yes she's a little devil)She said his knew that this didn't mean she was calling a truce or the same time he knew that forcing her voice out, just those few sylables would cause her exscruciating pain.

Sakura placed a hand on her felt as though she couldn't breathe and that her vocal chords were on world blacked out.

_

_

Shikamaru and Ino(mostly Ino) looked at some beautiful wedding dresses.

"Shika-kun,their all so beautiful should I try one on?"she questioned.

The lazy Nara smirked."One that fits you as a Nara."he replied,rising from his blonde was confused at what he said."Huh?"

Shikamaru laughed,poking her nose."I mean pick a dress that'll fit you as you become my wife." Ino's eyes widened,her jaws instantly knew what that was so suprised that she was oblivious to the ring that was slipped onto her lazy Nara kissed her hand gently as he kneeled down at her feet.

"Yamanaka Ino,will you marry me?"he questioned,looking into stunned dazzling blue breath hitched.

Ino leaned down and kissed his sweet lips."Yes..yes..yes..yes!"she shouted in between kisses.

The receiptionost shot them a blissful -soon-to-be Uzumaki couple stared at them with awe."Ino-chan,i'm so happy for you!"the hyuuga heiress exclaimed,taking her friends hands into her own."We must tell Sakura."

Naruto and Shikamaru watched as the two women squealed and disappeared out of the door.

"Troublesome women."

_

_

Shinsuke smiled as he stared at a picture of him and couldn't wait to see her tomorrow hadn't seen her at all today and wondered if she was the picture on his nightstand he decided to go and check on her.

For all he knew the Uchiha could be doing god knows what to her.

_

_

Sakura sat on her bed,Aruko laying on her drank some hot strawberry tea her 'babysitter' made for eased the throbbing pain in her throat though it didn't get rid of it smirked to herself,feeling Jade eyes met light jade eyes.

"You look like you're feeling better mother."Aruko said,looking up at her with a other ryuushogan user smiled brightly as she tickled her son softly.

she was still morning and she hardly got anything done especially the did everyone want to steal the life from her body all of a sudden after she'd seen death once? I mean what did she do to them,she was a sweet person who wouldn't hurt a fly. *Cough cough*

The doorbell rang wondered who it was and got out of bed to answer beat her to that door opened all she saw was a brown,blonde,and dark blue blur come at her and attack her.

"Shikamaru finally proposed!"a familiar voice instantly knew who that was and ,Ino,and Hinata sat in front of her."We're helping out to pick a dress,wanna come?"Hinata questioned,almost squealing like a fangirl.

**You should totally go with them.**

_I don't know_

**Do you really want to be stuck with that Uchiha?**

_Not really but should I? He is supposed to watch over me until my voice returns._

**He can come with men hate shopping.**

_You're right._

Sakura grabbed her coat and put on her nodded at Hinata's three girls squealed as they pulled her out the motioned for Sasuke to come with a second thought he thought shopping was evil but only went along because she was going.

As the girls walked off Sakura locked the turned around to see Shinsuke whom she missed a second thought her arms wrapped around his looked down at her and smiled.

"I missed you too."he whispered,pulling back to look at nodded,smiling while gathering her it there was a noticed the seal on it and her eyes widened.

"The Nekono family?" "Isn't that the nobleman's family seal?"Shinsuke questioned.

_

_

Tsunade annoying pest had been bothering her all day...a royal angrily tapped her fingers on her desk,downing a bottle of sake.

"Tsunade-sama,I beg of you once more to please summon her to the tower."a voice said."You'll see her tonight if she recieved it."

The blonde turned around in her chair,facing the bit her lip.

_"I hope you can forgive me"_

_

_

Naruto grinned as he looked at himself in the couldn't wait for his wedding which was only a few days had to admit he looked sexy in a ,Neji,Shikamaru,kiba, lee,shino,Shinsuke and chouji friend really was an went out to see what the girls looked like.

_

_

Ino twirled around in her pure white was beautiful in her friends eyes,just like a true pulled the scroll out of her coat pocket and read it,trying not to draw attention to herself.

_Sakura-chan,_

_You may not remember who I am but We used to be best friends until your parents were murdered that day._

_My family wants to have a quiet dinner with you,the Haruno may invite only three people,no more than that.I can't wait to see you at the training grounds at 6 o'clock this evening._

_-you should know who-_

Sakura was very person knew her name but she couldn't remember who from the Noblemans' family knew her so hardly remebered their faces let alone must've met them when she was little when her parents were still alive.

Hinata noticed her friends sad expression."Something wrong?"she questioned,raising an rosette shook her head as she stood to her was wearing her bridesmaids dress which was a beautiful light purple.

"Lets go see what the men think."Tenten encouraged,stepping out of the dressing room and into the hallway.

Neji could only stare in awe at his fiance,his jaw was drooling at the site of his little hyuuga smirked at Ino who blushed and and Sasuke couldn't stop staring at their favorite jade-eyed kunnoichi.

"You're the goddess of beauty."Naruto said as he walked over to his fiance.

"You are gonna be a beautiful bride."Shikamaru said with somewhat of a smile.

Neji just made out with tenten.(figures)

shinsuke and Sasuke went over to Sakura."You look great."the silver-haired joinin said smiled."You're cute."Sasuke said with a pink-haired woman raised an eyebrow at the scoffed and went back into the dressing room.

**Good one stupid**

'I wanted to say something better than that but...'

**Was it because of Shinsuke or too many people around you?'**

Sasuke blushed.'Yeah but it was also her eyes' 'They looked troubled'

**'Ain't that sweet' 'Just confess to her or please kiss her.' **

'You know I do but not if she's like she is now' 'she hates me with her heart and soul'

**'I'll think of something'**

**_**

**_**

Kiara looked down at her saw her reflection in she reached for it the glass cracked a bright jade eyes meant something bad was going to to who? The raven-haired woman paid for her tea and ran off.

Maybe it was her sister or someone close to her. It was all so the condition her little sister was in she couldn't have anything happen to her like this morning.

_

_

Kakashi walked the streets of Konoha reading a new volume of Itcha Itcha looked up at the sky._'It looks like theres a storm coming.'he thought._

"Kakashi."a voice Copy-Cat Nin looked behind him to see a worried looking Tsunade."Why the long face?"he questioned,closing his blonde sighed.

"Something doesn't feel right is all."she replied."Is it about the nobleman's son?"the silver-haired man questioned,placing a hand on her looked up at him only to have their lips hazel eyes slowly closed as she gave in.

Nearby villagers stopped what they were doing and stared with would be a huge shock right? Seeing the hokage herself kissing the smexiest jonin in the pulled back.

"What was that for?"Tsunade questioned,trying to hide a serious blush."You're calmer now aren't you?"Kakashi questioned blonde nodded,watching him walk away.

_

_

Sakura hung some laundry out to little helper accompanied was such a sweetie compared to his dead father thank the was grateful for not having a child that wanted to take over the wouldn't be a very proud mother now would she?

She ruffled his dark hair and smiled,thanking him for being her little she picked up the basket Sakura saw her older sister who was still beautiful as seemed as though she was searching for jade-eyed woman raised a pink eyebrow. Kiara took note of that.

"How are ya little sis?"she questioned,still looking around.

Sakura nodded slowly before disappearing into the sister was acting rather followed her sister to her bedroom and sat on the bed.

"You haven't felt like something bad is going to happen today?"she questioned,anxiously looking over at the other jade-eyed sighed before shaking her head.

"Anyone can feel that uneasiness."Kiara argued.

Sakura softly placed a hand on her sister's shoulder and shook her head once more."You're imagining things sister."she whispered as softly as her vocal chords would allow without pain.

"Tea glasses don't crack unless there's something ominous about to happen."The raven-haired woman replied,standing to her feet and walking over to the only returned to folding the laundry as she listened to her sister protest against her words.

"Did you recieve some sort of scroll in the mail today?"the older Hakuro made Sakura snap her head in her sisters' direction.

"Well I got one too and it had the nobleman's family seal on it." "Whoever from the family wishes that we attend the dinner tonight."Kiara said with a frown."We should go only because were suspicious."

_

_

Hinata and Ino sat in a were talking about mostly random things.

"Ino-san,do you think Sasuke-kun has feelings for Sakura-san?"she blonde raised an eyebrow."Why would you even think something like that? Everyone knows that the human icecube will never change or have any emotions for our best has had her heart broken so many times and she will never feel the same about Sasuke."

"That may be true but..I think he really does like her or something." "Why else would Tsunade-sama give him the assignment of caring for our favorite yet dangerous kunnoichi."

Ino smiled evilly."We'll just pay the hokage a little visit won't we?"

_

_

Sasuke loked through his closet to find something casual to wear to whatever Sakura was dragging him it was it better not be something stupid.

**This will be your chance to tell her how you feel**

'No'

**Are you a retard or something?**

'I may be crushing on Sakura all over again but that doesn't mean i'll tell her right away.' 'Remember what she said to us when we were genin.

**Flashback**

_Sakua leaned in as if to kiss him but only to tell him something.(Some of you should remember from this)_

_" like this take much needed time."_

**End flashback**

**'I hate it when you do that?**

'I have to act like an Uchiha right? Act like I don't like her to get her attention' Reverse pychology'

**'You dumbass Sakura would never fall for the same thing 's too smart for that'**

'Maybe you're right'

_

_

Tsunade looked over her precious drinking sake didn't kill her Sakura probably would for agreeing to something Sakura didn't know about.

"Tsunade-sama!"a voice shouted.

The hazel eyed blonde looked to the door."Enter." The door swung open,revealing Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata.

Tsunade raised a blonde eyebrow."Ino,Hinata why are you two here?"

"Was there a reason you assigned Sasuke to look after Sakura hm Tsunade-sama?"Ino questioned,looking into her hazel was unphased by her glare."I'm gonna tell you like I told Shizune."th older blonde said as she stood to her feet and walked over to her.

"Those two need to become friends so they don't cause any more destruction."

Ino only stared at the woman before her and laughed."Those two can never become friends.A pink-haired jade-eyed ticking time bomb and and icecube don't match."

_

_

Sakura walked around the training grounds,her ears listening for any sign of the mysterious person who invited her and her sister.A tug at her sweater sleeve brought her out of her pacing looked down at one of her three smiled as she got eye level with him.

"Why are we here?"he placed a hand on her nephew's head."You could say were going to a party." "Party?"

The pink-haired kunnoichi gave everyone a serious look,telling them that someone was coming.A dark figure appeared before them.

"Its been awhile hasn't it Sakura-chan."

_

_

**And done finally.I had a tough week but finally here it is.I hope you enjoy and review.I will try to type while i'm using my school laptop when I start highschool in a few stories will be added as soon as possible so be on the look out**

**Bye but not forever,**

**EmikoSakura27**


	7. Chapter 7

The pink-haired kunnoichi gave everyone a serious look, telling them that someone was approaching.A dark figure appeared before them.

"Its been awhile hasn't it Sakura-Chan."

* * *

"Show yourself."Kiara demanded.

Two big guard-looking men stepped before the two women. Sakura stepped back a bit, protectively shielding her son. She was preparing for whatever these goons had in store for them.

"We are to escort both Haruno heiress' to the Nekono kingdom." Both of the men said, bowing.

Kiara sighed in was no way she'd be able to fight those two in a laughed at herself.

"I knew that all along." she nervously laughed.

Sasuke sweatdropped along with everyone else as they followed the two sisters.

"I had no idea you two were heiress'."Shinsuke said with a smile.

Kiara frowned sighed. They never wanted anyone to find out about the real them just to live in harmony without being pampered every second of the day.

The two guards led them to this huge mansion. Sakura could only stare as they were led inside and into some sort of meeting room.

"Wait here." both guards instructed before exiting the room.

"What the hell have you two gotten us into?"Sasuke questioned.

Both sisters shot him menacing glares." Shut it."Kiara growled.

* * *

Tsunade drank some sake while looking over the village. She felt when Shizune entered the room.

"Why are you so worried?" the blonde questioned, turning to look at the brunette.

"I hope everything goes well tonight for them but why did you have to do what you did?"Shizune questioned.

Tsunade laughed." You worry too much."

* * *

Naruto looked around the traditional Japanese room it looked like something right out of the Edo period with a modern touch. He looked up at his older sister then to his younger sister who looked lost.

The sliding door to their right opening, revealing an older man. This person was dressed in a very formal kimono. He had white hair and soft blue eyes

"Welcome to the Nekono castle Haruno Kiara and Haruno Sakura."he said stepping closer to the two and slowly bowed respectively, her long pink ponytail falling too the side.

"Its nice to see you again Nekono-sama."Kiara said,rising."You remember my younger sister Hakuro Sakura and my younger brother Uzumaki Naruto."

The man nodded,smiling."I could never forget Ishida's beautiful children."he laughed.

Sasuke,Aruko,and Shinsuke stared at eachother in didn't know exactly what was going on but it seemed like it would be an exciting looked at her brother then back to the man before them.

"It would seem only right that you all got dressed in the right attire for this evening."a woman's voice said from beside the man.A woman,also dressed in a formal kimono stood beside her husband.

Kiara bowed."As you wish Natsumi-sama."

* * *

A dark figure traveled toward Konoha.

'I'm coming back,don't worry.' We'll be reunited my friend'

* * *

Sasuke could only gawk. They were staring at this huge bath/hotspring or whatever you wanna call thing everyone was gawking at was that this was not seperated like a normal hotspring would would be a problem considering there were more men than women.

Kiara sat on the edge beside her sister."You three can get in before us,we won't peek."she teased.

"Ladies first."Naruto and Shinsuke replied,nervously."If you insist."Kiara shrugged,slipping into the warm and Aruko followed suit.

If Kiara didn't know any better her little sister seemed to be somewhat lost and out of was clear that she had no idea who those people were and she couldn't blame her for had been years since thay last met.

Sakura took off her ponytail holder and ducked under the warm her migrane would go away if she swam through the warm and refreshing water.

**Are you trying to peek at the guys?**

_No.I'm not a head is killing me._

**This is going to make it 'll get dizzy and you'll feel worse.**

Sakura emerged from the water only to find herself in front of the men.A crazed blush formed on her cheeks as her anger began to get the best of took deep breaths and went back over to her sister before getting out and putting on a white yukata.

A maid came in.

"I see you all are enjoying yourselves."she said with a smile."Haruno-san,you must get dressed now,come with me."

Kiara watched as her sister was taken away to get wondered in what as she got out of the water also and following her sister

"Come on boys."she teasingly said,tying her belt.

* * *

As she arrived at the village gates she thought it wierd that she wasn't there to greet her. The red-haired woman hurried to the hokage's she ran she pushed people out of her way.

She knocked on the door."enter."a voice said.

Tsunade watched as the door dropped her sake and stared."If it isn't miss S-"

"Tsunade-sama,more papaerwork!"Shizune shouted,half blonde sighed."So what brings you here?"she questioned.

Her fiery bangs hid her eyes as a smile appeared on her face."I'm here to see her again."

"She's gone for the night but you'll be able to see her in the morning." "With the condition she's in she'll be happy to see you again."

* * *

Sasuke didn't like it,not one bit. He was like a dress-up doll or something and he hated every minute of snickered along with Shinsuke.

"What are you two idiots laughing at?"the Uchiha blonde snickered once more before answering."You look wierd in a kimono."he raised an eyebrow."And you look like an orange but who's complaining."

"The girls are probably having more fun than we are."Shinsuke added,trying to lighten up the mood.

The girls' room was right next to and Naruto were wondering what they were doing..

* * *

**In the next room**

Kiara sat beside her sister as they got their make-up was not too happy as she looked into the mirror to see that she looked like a geisha with all the white powder on her raven-haired woman noticed that and reached over and wiped all the powder from her sisters' face with her yukata sleeve.

"You really don't need that to be a Hakuro."Kiara smile soon disappeared."Unlike when we were younger it was a living hell to put make-up on,remember?"

Sakura frowned even remebered such stupid hated being a pampered dog. Ino would've loved pink-haired woman giggled a bit before covering her mouth only to feel blood drip into her ,she hated not being able to talk.

* * *

Kakashi walked around the moonlit town. He was so caught up in his book that he bumped into uncovered eye drifted down to the red head on the ground.

The fiery red head looked up at the person who knocked eyes widened.

"Hatake Kakashi?"she muttered.

"Kiyoto S-" He was cut off when a tap on the shoulder distracted sensed Kurenai's prescence behind him. Turning around he helped the red-headed girl to her feet.

"You have a mission to attend to."the raven-haired woman whispered,S ranked."

* * *

Naruto,Sasuke,Shinsuke,Kiara,and Sakura were led into the dining were cushions on the floor,obviosuly where they were supposed to sit. It reminded Sasuke of his house when his parents were snapped out of his flashback when he realized that he was sitting beside a very confused looking Sakura.

She looked so sexy and cute in her pinkish red fit her so perfectly.

Across from her sat Naruto and the noblemen sat at the head of the table."Let us introduce the prince to all of you."Natsumi said softly,walking into the looked up at the boy who accompanied her.

"This is my son,Kitei Nekono." Sasuke stared up at could tell this would be a tension filled only bowed her head as the prince sat beside her.

_It feels as though I know him_

**You think its Déjà vu? Her inner questioned.**

_I don't know_

"Sakura-san?"a voice questioned. The jade-eyed kunnoichi turned her head to meet the dark blue eyes of the pink-haired kunnoichi raised an eyebrow,questioning him.

"You're speechless because of my looks right?"he questioned. Sakura shook her head but then thought about sighed in unison with Naruto as their food was placed in front of looked down at the pink-haired kunnoichi who looked picked up her chopsticks and began eating.

"How long has it been since we were last together?"Kitei ignored him,trying to enjoy time with old friends whom she did not remember but if her sister knew them it was still the same.

"Hakuro Sakura,what have you been up to these last 13 years?"Natsumi questioned."She's Tsunade-sama's medical apprentice!"Naruto shouted.

"She's become quite the accomplished kunnoichi."shinsuke added.

Sasuke looked down at the pink-haired was blushing quite fiercely."Something wrong Hakuro?"she elbowed him in the ribs."

"You okay Sakura-san?"shinsuke questioned. The pink-haired kunnoichi smiled,nodding.

* * *

Back in the village the red head struggled to get her apartment door keys weren't working and it was probably because she hadn't been to the leaf village in a long gave up and kicked the door in. She saw that nothing had of her and her best friend were plastered everywhere.

She closed the door and plopped down on the was in need of dusting but it wasn't mandatory at the was just glad to be home. She picked up a picture of her and her best friend of 5 years she'd missed out on 14 years of her friends life and when she got back they'd relieve those long years together,not separately.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his room, staring out of the window at the moon which seemed to calm his nerves. He had been annoyed ever since dinner. Naruto could make anyone obnoxious. Speaking of obnoxious people he wondered where that annoying pink-haired kunnoichi was.

He looked towards the lake outside and saw her sitting on a bench right in front it. He wondered what she was doing out there at this prince sat beside her and he left it in his best interest that he would leave them alone.

They probably needed some time to catch up.

* * *

Sakura looked out at beautiful moonlit hadn't noticed that Kitei had sat beside paid him no attention and continued to stare at the beauty of the moon and lake hand touched hers.

"So how have you been these past 14 years?"She moved her hand but she didn't even realize that their faces were about 5 inches away."I've missed your elegant beauty for so many years and I didn't think I could live without seeing your sweet face again.." Her hand reached up and pushed his face away.

"Where are you going with this?"she whispered as softly as she could without dark eyes watched her.

"Your voice.."he trailed off."Not important."she replied,standing to her feet."I really don't remember who you are." With that she walked away.

**At least he won't try to get you romantically now**

_I guess,I just wish I had my voice so I wouldn't have to be babysat like a child.I'm nineteen years old for cryin out loud!!_

**The Uchiha is the whole reason you lost your voice in the first**

_You just had to remind me._

**Sorry**

Sakura looked down at her sleeping was putting on a pink picked up her brush and brushed her long was a knock on the door.

She stared at it,not wanting to be bothered.

"Its Naruto."a voice said from behind the pink-haired kunnoichi reached up and opened the door,revealing her brother.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?"he questioned,closing the door behind shrugged at the question, she really didn't care.

"I want to go home but I don't want to upset the nobleman and his family."she whispered."We're leaving tomorrow morning so maybe you'll start to feel better."he replied,managing a smile. At the door Kitei stood,listening to their whispers.

Why didn't she tell me that? he wanted to be there for 'd have to be nosey.

* * *

The next morning was woke up to Naruto Sprawled out on the got up and got dressed. He saw that Shinsuke was already went into the hallway and noticed Sakura walking down the wore a red sweater and black pants with red snow his surprise she walked over to him.

"Goodmorning Uchiha."she whispered in the same unemotional tone of voice he used with her

Goodmorning Hakuro."he Greeted

smirking."I have to leave early,I have a meeting with the medical staff."she whispered."Tell Naruto and Shinsuke I'll be back in a few hours."

The Uchiha nodded."Sakura-chan, you look even more beautiful in the morning than in the evening!"a voice exclaimed. Sakura frowned even more. The prince wrapped his arms around her neck and licked her cheek playfully.

**Ew**

_he's so full of himself_

**….**

Instead of wringing the life from his body she faked a smile and bowed respectfully."I was just leaving."she whispered."May I accompany you?"Kitei questioned.

"S-sure."the pink-haired woman replied,her eye twitching slightly.

This would be a long day…

* * *

Kiara sat outside on the smiled at the prescence behind her."Naruto,Sasuke what is it?"she questioned.

"I can't hang out with my older sister who I haven't seen in a long time?"the blonde questioned. The raven-haired woman stared back at him, mischeif in her eyes

"And you Uchiha?"she questioned. The raven-haired boy only glared at raised an eyebrow.

"Fine then if you don't want to tell me I don't care."she replied,getting up."He's going to be disappointed,the prince I mean." The raven-haired woman looked up at the Uchiha."You think he'll have to witness her bone-crushing strength?"she questioned,smirking.

"Maybe."

* * *

Tsunade eyed her pupil with calm but serious eyes. She stood in front of the medical staff,ready to explain her thoughts."I'm sure you all are aware that Itachi is part of the Akatsuki correct?"she questioned,pacing in front of them.

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

The blonde paced a few more times before stopping in front of her most precious pupil."The akatsuki are yet again after Uzumaki Naruto and they're on the move." "Sightings of them have been close to the leaf and and sand, a little in between the two."

"I'll need some of you to scout the there are no questions..Meeting adjourned."

As the others shuffled out of the room Sakura stood there,looking at the floor.

"Tsunade-sama,what about Naruto will we…?" she was cut short when the almond-eyed woman placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto can't know about this."she stated firmly."Understood?"the blonde questioned. The pink-haired kunnoichi nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to go for a walk to calm your nerves?"Kitei she could answer Sakura was out of the door.A loud thud was heard in the hallway.

Tsunade poked her head out of the door and were going to be reunited.

"G-gomen!"a voice pink-haired jounin stared down at the girl who had bumped into girl looked up at her and their eyes locked.

"Haruno Sakura is that you?"the red head questioned.

"Suka?"the pink-haired woman stuttered.

"I missed you so much!!"Suka exclaimed,catching her in a tight hug.

Sakura stroked her friends brightened up her day but how would she explain the reason behind her voice??

"Sakura-chan,are you alright?"Kitei questioned,helping her to nodded,slightly dazed.

Tsunade smiled down at her student though her mind was elsewhere.

_Naruto,don't go looking for death._

* * *

Hinata was out shopping when she noticed the person she hated more than turned on her heels to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"What do you want?"she growled,her pearl eyes burning with fury.

The Uchiha just stared at her before walking ears picked up what he said. That made her jaw drop.

"You wouldn't Uchiha…"

* * *

Ino sat on her didn't know what she could wondered if Sakura had come blonde slipped her shoes on and started down the street,her mirror following her.(that's an easy one)

"Onee-san,where are we going?"yuri questioned,buttoning her coat."I'm going to see if Sakura made it back,I need her help with something."the older blonde replied.

"What is it ,I wanna know."yuri's eyes met blue eyes."Its none of your concern."Ino replied, walking was sister had been acting crabbier than usual and it wasn't normal well for Ino anyway.

* * *

Suka looked over at Sakura who had a frown on her face.

"You don't always look like that huh?"she jade-eyed kunnoichi just nodded.

"Sakura-chan you're acting weird,whats wrong?"Suka questioned.

Sakura sighed before shaking her head once. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it."Suka replied,jumping off the bed. The fierey red head came back into to the room just moments later.

"Sakura-chan,you have a guest."she said softly,looking slightly confused.

The pink-haired woman slid to the edge of the bed."Suka,make yourself comfortable in here while I'm gone."Sakura whispered."Of course."

Walking into the livingroom Sakura noticed Ino sitting on the couch, fidgeting nervously.

"Ino?"she questioned eyes met jade.

"I need your help Sakura please."

* * *

Naruto stared at the ramen-filled bowl with sad eyes.

"Naruto?"Ayame questioned with worried was no looked up at her father."Just let him be."

"Naruto-kun?"a soft voice questioned. T

he blonde turned around to see his fiancé who would be his wife soft pale white eyes bore into his own as she sat beside placed a hand on his.

"Naruto-kun, you're not yourself whats the matter?"she questioned.

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow is all."he replied,Hinata just stared at knew he she thought about what Tsunade had said today about the Akatsuki.

"Why don't we go home and relax,its been a long day and…" She was cut off by Naruto's soft eyes.

"Lets just go now."he whispered softly before getting up and walking away.

* * *

Sakura looked at her friend with puzzled it something bad?? Had Ino and shikamru broken up? Or was it something more life-threatening?? The pink-haired kunnoichi sat beside the blonde.

"So whats wrong?"she blonde hesitated a bit before answering.

"I think that I might have had a miscarriage."she replied softly.

"As in relationship right?" The blonde's eyes were filling with tears.

"A maternal miscarriage."Sakura's eyes widened as she covered her mouth in shock.

"When did all this start?"Sakura questioned ina worried tone. Ino wiped a tear from her cheek before answering."Three and a half months ago."

That only shocked even blinked a few times before turning back to her stressed friend.

"I'll examine you if you want."she nodded, a small smile appearing on her face."Thank you so much."

Suka listened to everything they were saying though she didn't mean to be nosy.

"Sakura-chan,I have to go now but are you free tomorrow?"the red-head questioned. The pink-haired woman stood to her feet before answering.

"I have a few things I have to do tomorrow morning but I'll meet you in the training field." "See ya in the morning then."Suka said with a smile before disappearing through the door.

* * *

Sasuke lay in a grassy field, watching the sky. Kitei had followed him, expecting him to lead him to where Sakura no way in hell that he'd do such a stupid stood to his feet and yawned.

"I'm leaving."he said in a low voice."Why won't you take me to her?"Kitei questioned.

" She has to rest so she can get her voice back."the Uchiha replied, walking away.

Kitei narrowed his dark blue eyes as he stared after him."You're lying aren't you?"he made the Uchiha stop in his tracks and turn around.

"Just who I was looking for."a voice said softly.

Turning around he cringed."What do you want Ami?" "Lady Tsunade wants you in her office now."She put an emphasis on the wondered what Tsunade wanted with was probably important.

* * *

Tsunade paced around her thought of The Akatsuki coming after Naruto was unbearable and it was bearing down on looked up at Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"You two scout the perimeter just outside the village gates."

The silver-haired shinobi stared at her before diappearing in a cloud of was a knock on the door.

"Come in."The blonde said in a soft but stressed tone of door opened, revealing the Uchiha.

"what do you want old woman?"he questioned,smirking.

"Don't give me any lip Uchiha, I could have you executed with the snap of my finger." "I summoned you so that I could give you some important documents to give to Sakura since I have no idea where she is."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow."And I'm supposed to know where she is?"he questioned.

"You are her teammate."Kitei added.

"Quiet."Tsunade growled, sitting in her chair."Just take them to her house and get it over with." Sasuke caught the tension in her voice."Theres something you're not telling me."

* * *

Ino sighed as she plopped down on the bed beside thanked the heavens that she had a friend like Sakura. She wasn't worried about anything unborn child was fine and she had nothing to worry about for the next few months.

"You're glowing,did something good happen today?"Shikamaru questioned,turning over to face her.

"I just went to see Sakura, that's all."she replied,trying to keep from scoffed.

"Woman things."she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Would you like me to tell you about them?"Ino squeaked.

"Shikamaru?"she questioned,looking over at him,His eyes were closed and he was softly smiled before placing a small kiss on his nose.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

Sakura sat on her son's leaned down and kissed his forehead."Goodnight and sweet dreams."she whispered softly.

"Goodnight mother."Aruko whispered back before closing his eyes. Sakurastood to her feet and went to the took one last look at her son before turning the light off and closing the door.

She went into the kitchen and sat at the table. She pulled out her bingo book and stared at two was of Uchiha Itachi and the other of Kisame his partner in crime so to sipped some sake before she went to the next page. The doorbell rang. She sighed as she got up to answer it,She opened the door to reveal a certain pushed past her without a second jade eyes followed his movement.

"I know what you're thinking but the hokage ordered me to bring these documents to you, she said they were very important." He looked down at the pink-haired eyes were filled with rage but it quickly dispersed.

"I understand."she replied, her eyes scanning the papers."You can leave now."she all too suddenly said yet coincidently it began to rain.

"Just great."Sasuke groaned.

"Well I'm going to bed, you can sleep on the couch.."Sakura said before going to turn the lights was either this or walking in the rain but he chose this over getting wet.

"whatever."he replied, walking past her once more."Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning was the morning everyone had been waiting that Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto would get sat on her bed in a robe, staring at her maid of honor was a beautiful light purple. A knock on her door took her out of her thoughts.

"Come in."she said door opened, revealing Aruko who was wearing his tuxedo, looking as cute as ever."Aren't you going to get dressed?"he questioned

She wondered if Naruto had sensed that he was in danger.

* * *

Naruto stared at the ceiling as he got had left earlier that morning to get her dress and her hair blonde looked at the calendar,making sure he didn't forget what today was but how could he? It was his wedding day after couldn't wait to say "I do"

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru went their separate ways. Ino was on her way to Sakura's to get was so excited that her friend was getting married to not the smartest person in the world but the most dedicated who loved her to bits.

"Well I'm off to Sakura's honey."Ino said as she and Shikamru kissed her on the lips. The blonde kissed him back before running off,dress in hand.

Lucky for her Sakura was standing out on the porch.

"Are you ready to be the maid of honor?"the blonde questioned. The pink-haired kunnoichi looked into the sky and nodded absently,walking into the blinked before following.

That look was one of those looks when something was going on that Ino didn't instantly became wondered was wrong but she wouldn't ask.

"So what do you want done to your hair Sakura?"she questioned. The jade-eyed woman shook her head as she went down the hallway.

Ino just only wish she knew what her friend was thinking.

* * *

Hinata sat in the bride's decided to be here early just so she didn't forget to be here on time but who could be late for their own wedding? She laughed at herself for thinking such things.

The pale-eyed woman looked at herself in the mirror."Today is our day Naruto-kun."she whispered."You'll have to stop calling him Naruto-kun once you're married though."A voice replied.

Hinata looked in the mirror to see Neji."I hate it when you sneak up on me."she replied.

"The guests are beginning to arrive should I send your friends in?"he questioned.

"Yes I need someone to talk to."Hinata opened the door to reveal Sakura, Ino ,and tenten.

"There's the lucky bride!" tenten and Ino exclaimed as they hugged their best only smiled faintly before giving Hinata a gentle hug.

"You'll tell me like you told me the last time won't you?"Hinata whispered."I'm afraid this time I won't be able to..I don't want to upset you on your wedding day," the pink-haired kunnoichi replied softly.

Hinata stared into her friends dark jade almost emrerald eyes."I understand."

* * *

Naruto went to the groom's quarters to get and Shikamaru were standing against the wall, looking as relaxed as can be.

"I can't wait to see hinata!"he exclaimed plopping down on a bench."You can wait, the wedding doesn't start for another 30 minutes."shikamaru replied.

"My hinata is so irresistible though."the blonde ninja replied,his eyes sparkling."Hinata is Hinata, shy and you change her I won't hesitate to kill you."Neji growled.

* * *

Suka stood in the training field, she saw tsunade walking by and went over to her.

"Tsunade-sama!"she hazel-eyed blonde turned to look at the fiery red ran up to her."Have you seen Sakura?"she questioned.

"She should be at the miyukoto shrine getting ready for the wedding taking place there."Tsunade blonde thought for a moment."As of now you're invited."she replied,dragging the girl by the hand.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kabuto kneeled at his master's bedside."Orochimaru-sama, do you feel any better?"he questioned.

There was no reply as the silver-haired shinobi stood to his feet.

"I'll kill her myself if I have to."he said to woman and her teacher had put Orochimaru in an almost ireverible thanks to a persistant Kabuto he was slowly but surely recovering.

* * *

The guest looked around as soft music began to entered the room from a door on the right while Shikamaru entered from a door on the opposite two joined and walked to the alter together,kissing before going their separate ways.

Neji and tenten strolled down the aisle swiftly and at the altar shared a quick kiss. they watched as the wedding was progressing, guessing which door the maid of honor would emerge.

The middle door opened and she began walking down the aisle. Her pink hair was put into a bun with a few loose hairs sticking sticking out but that only made it more dress was strapless with a cross tie in the back.

Shinsuke watched in awe. Her beauty was extravagant and she looked just like a delicate rolled his look in his eyes was bothering him, it was annoying.

The flower girl threw beautiful silk white and laveder petals onto the danced at her feet as she proceeded and took her place beside Sakura. The minature bride and groom followed soon afterwards, emerging from the middle could have puked from being so close to the obnoxious yuri Yamanaka.

The doors at the top of the staircase opened slowly revealing the 's eyes looked as though they would fall out on floor. As Hinata decended down the beautiful white staircase she watched all the eyes that were on her. Instead of being nervous she was delighted that so many people were watching her on the happiest day of her life.

As she made her way onto the aisle she noticed that the bridesmaids were line up on one side of the aisle while the groomsmen were line up on the other side. Hinata was puzzled. what in the world were they doing? As she neared them the bridesmaids and grooms men maid of honor and best man were standing on the far maid of honor held up her bouqet while the best man (kakashi) held up another bouquet which of she didn't have a clue.

Sakura smiled at her as she couldn't have been happier as she went to stand beside her soon-to-be veil hid her furious blush.

Tsunade cleared her throat, instantly quieting the guests.

"We are gathered here today to join Hinata Hyuuga,Konoha's beautiful Hyuuga heiress and Uzumaki Naruto,Konoha's possible next hokage."Tsunade announced.

As Tsunade spoke she could feel dark presences in the eyes slightly widened as she skipped over some the audience hadn't known.

"Do you Hyuuga Hinata take Uzumaki Naruto to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Hinata looked over to Naruto and smiled."I do."

"Do you Uzumaki Naruto take Hyuuga Hinata as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Naruto smiled an ear-to-ear grin."I do."

Tsunade let out an unknown breath."You may now kiss the bride."

Naruto lifted the veil to see Hinata's beauty, her true hair was pulled up into a long had just a little bit of eye shadow on and some lip gloss, nothing big.

The two smiled at eachother before kissing passionately..

"I now present to you Mr and Mrs. Uzumaki!"

Tsunade went over to Sakura."It may be a guess but I think the akatsuki are here in the village." "Do you think you can go check it out while I stay here?"

Sakura knew this was a very serious situation and that no one could know about went to leave but someone grabbed her hand.

"Aren't you staying?"a voice questioned. That was hinata's voice.

Sakura turned around."I have something I need to attend to."

Hinata nodded, inwardly disappointed."I understand."

* * *

what was Sakura in a rush for? Will Naruto live to see his honeymoon? Who will die next?

Many questions that need to be answered and will be answered in the next be on the lookout for my new inuyasha next chapter of this story will take a while seeing as how I hardly ever type during the Christmas holidays.

BYE AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and don't get mad at me if parts of sentences are missing..THAT WASN"T MY FAULT! If u want me to send u the original copy which has all the words I'd be happy to send it to .net keeps doing this to me.**

The sky was dark, a foul ominous feeling swept through the had been sent out in Tsunade's place to check on things and see what the weird tension in the village be the akatsuki or weren't sure at the jade-eyed kunnoichi rushed forward, closing her eyes and taking in all chakra closed out all the weak and faint ones and concentrated on the huge ones.

Naruto,hinata, Shinsuke Neji....Most of them were people she knew but a faint chakra source couldn't identify opened her eyes and traveled in that direction...into the forest.

_

_

Hinata sat at the head of the table beside her new looked at the empty maid-of-honor's could she enjoy her own wedding without all of her friends seemed to sense his wife's distress.

"Hinata." He whispered." Whats wrong?"

The pearl-eyed woman looked into his cerulean layed her head on his shoulder.

"Sakura-chan isn't here." She whispered.

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder."She'll come back, don't worry."

"I'd like to make a toast." Tsunade stood to her feet, her glass raised.

Naruto smiled."I'm glad you two finally got married and I was honored to unite the two of you in marriage.I give you my blessing and hope you two stay together forever."

Hearing that brought a smile to Hinata's gloomy kissed Naruto on the the inside she hoped Sakura didn't get into anything dangerous.

Tsunade felt uneasy as she tuned the reception looked out of the she make a mistake by sending Sakura out instead of going herself? No that was stupid, she could count on did raise her herself so why was she feeling so ...guilty. she shook her head and leaned against the wasn't did she feel this way?

"Tsunade-sama." A voice said.

The godaime turned around to see seemed dark orbs were filled with worry about the pink-haired placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a reassuring look.

"I just sent her on a scouting of the village."she said softly."I know you love her but please just stop worrying about doesn't need two of us."

_

Sasuke sat perched high up in a couldn't stand looking at this village was time that he rejoined with little crush on the pink-haired kunnoichi turned to one of hate and it implanted itself in his time it wouldn't let still had a mission to fufill: to find and kill uchiha was a small diversion on his path to Konoha got into his soon as his stupid assignment of caring for the medical nin was over and fufilled he would leave this useless village behind once more.

He caught sight of the pink-haired snow softly started falling(I was leaving out that detail in the last few chaps).He watched her run to wherever she was didn't care about what ever she was doing, it just annoyed him.

_

_

Kabuto checked his master's hadn't changed in a while and he was beginning to enrage damage that had been done by Tsunade had to be reversed just as it had been The blonde godaime wouldn't agree to such a thing just like the last time she was asked to heal Orochimaru once onlyhad one solution...manipulate her student.

_

_

The chakra source led Sakura to the forest of was had the chakra source le her here of all dark emerald eyes narrowed felt an unknown prescence coming towards her but the chakra source was very weak yet it was stronger source was behind her now but when she turned around nothing was there was a sharp pain in her head.

"What the hell...?" she asked aloud, to whoever or whatever was doing this to her.

Her eyes slowly closed as she collapsed into the snow.

_

_

The reception had ended and the happy couple were off to their new home..well hinata's would've been the other way around but Naruto had always lived with his held Naruto's had a smile similar to naruto's signature smile on her face.

"I'm happy that I married you today." He said softly before kissing her cheek.

The soft-eyed woman giggled, squeezing his stood before their new home where they would be spending the rest of their lives was a two story blue placed a set of keys in his hand.

"I want you to do the honors." She said softly.

Naruto grinned before kissing her picked her up in one arm and opened the door,carrying her over the was so blonde admired the beautiful scenary of his new was beautiful and it fit the two of them perfectly.

"We should pack and get ready to go on our honeymoon"hinata said shyly.I hope we share many memories here....like having a child."

Naruto blushed a bit but that was one of his dreams if he ever got smiled before taking her upstairs to pack.

"Your wish is my command." He said softly.

_

_

Shinsuke walked around town for a needed to clear his clouded his was worried for knew she was probably on a tracking mission but he wasn't he knew was that she was doing something the hokage herself was worried then it must've been just a little just that something didn't feel right.

"Shinsuke-kun." A voice said softly.

The silver-haired jounin turned around to see looked as if something was troubling her but he wasn't sure.

"What is it Tenten?"he questioned.

"You haven't seen Sakura around have you, I haven't seen her since the wedding earlier."

Shinsuke looked at the chocolate haired matching eyes were full of really didn't know how to answer her hadn't seen her since the wedding ceremony.

"I haven't seen her."he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Tenten felt not herself and she was counting on being able to talk to one of her best made her nervous and she just couldn't stand the feeling she had when she was to top it off she didn't trust anyone with her medical needs other than the hokage and her student seeing as how they had more experience than anyone else.

_

_

Something ominous lurked around was going around secretly, felt cold but it wasn't because of the had gotten hadn't come back and she'd sent her out four hours was a knock on the door.

"Enter."she said as calmly as possible.

The door opened, revealing immediately summoned him to the tower instead of the Uchiha because she knew he actually cared for didn't waste words and she didn't hesitate but got straight to the point.

"I want you to find Sakura.I would do it myself but I'm buried in paperwork."

The silver-haired Jounin knew this was a life or death situation.

"I understand." With that he left the room.

_

_

He wondered how she knew him and how they were did they come to know eachother? He remembered like it was had went on a mission in the land of during their stay there he was after that then he didn't care and he didn't care freak should die happy.

_

_

The snow was beginning to let up but it was still chilly had to work at the flower shop and she was wasn't there, not even her hadn't had a customer since this morning so the opening of the door surprised her.

"Good Evening how may I....what are you doing here?"

The dark orbs of the Uchiha were staring into her deep blue eyes.A scowl made itself onto her took off her apron, ready to engage in combat if need be.

"I'm not here to fight you pig."he growled.

Ino growled."What do you want, why are you bothering me,You're not looking for Sakura are you?"

"My assignment is to look after her until that annoying voice of hers returns which better be soon." The Uchiha replied in the cold voice ino knew almost too well.

"If you ever put her life in danger I'll kill you doesn't need to suffer like the last has a son now and stress like that could put her life in jeopardy."

"I could care less about any of damned assignment is my top priority."

_

_

Sakura's chakra prescence led him here of all was the last place you'd want to be especially at looked around the noticed the training ground nearby and noticed a red-haired woman woman was Kiyoto 'd heard she'd returned to the she might not seem like it she was a powerful ninjutsu and taijutsu went over to the gate that was between them.

"Hey there Shinsuke-kun." She said sweetly.

"Uh hi."he said almost hesitantly.

Suka noticed the slight waver in his wasn't telling her something and that bothered eyed him with her dark ember eyes.

"Something wrong?" she questioned, slipping through the was using an odd technique that was somewhat similar to Kurenai' backed away from her, unsure if he should tell her but that would only worry the living daylights out of her.

"I'm just looking for 's seemed to have gotten himself lost so I'm helping Kiba look for him."Shinsuke replied.

Suka eyed him curiously, unsure if he was telling the truth or smiled as she patted his shoulder.

"Well im going home, bye now."

Shinsuke breathed a sigh of couldn't bring himself to tell her about her sky could tell it was past at least 3 o' rushed deeper into the forest, following Sakura's chakra stopped in his tracks when he saw the pink-haired jounin laying motionless on the snow-covered knelt down beside her and picked her up in his arms.

"Sakura-san." He said softly.

Dark jade eyes stared into his black ones.A small smile crept onto her leaned into his chest, taking in his scent and heart beat intensely as his cheeks flushed.

"Shinsuke, take me home.i have something important I have to tell you."

_

_

The Hakuro household was turned the lights on and headed into her followed her, wondering what on earth she could have to tell pink-haired kunnoichi sat on the bed.

"There is something roaming it was led me to the forest of some odd reason I was led there but no one was was strange but there is definitely a foul prescence here."

Shinsuke nodded his understanding."Should we report this to Tsunade-sama?" he questioned.

"I will but I want to look into it more."Sakura replied, crossing her arms.

The silver-haired jounin sat beside Sakura and placed a hand on hers."I'll go with you to ensure that nothing like that happens to you again."he said softly, leaning towards her.

The jade-eyed kunnoichi closed her eyes accepting the wanted to give him a chance with 'd probably even make her happy and she wouldn't have to be the way she was could be the person she used to be just slowly released his lips and looked at looked at her and saw his wife's hadn't fallen in love with the pink-haired woman because she reminded him of his wife but love at first remembered it like yesterday.

Flashback

Shinsuke watched as the door opened.A pink-haired medical nin entered the looked curiously at him for a flicker of a moment but she turned her gaze to the cleared her throat.

"Sakura I have summoned you here today to introduce you to your new team mate: Tarashi is a jounin and tracker." The blonde-haired woman explained.

"Nice to meet you I'm Hakuro Sakura.I'm also a jounin and addition I am also a medical ninja guided by Tsunade-sama herself."the pink-haired woman replied, a smile on her face.

The two shook hands, making it official."Welcome to team seven."

End Flashback

Sakura looked at the was almost time to pick Aruko up from the academy.

_

_

Ino had taken off from her family's shop in an angry the Uchiha tsaid to her pissed her off to could he say such acted as though her best friend was a mission that he needed to fufill and she thought it quite in her musing she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She said looking up to see Suka.

"Suka, funny running into you."the blonde said softly."who are you again?" she questioned, having absoulutely no clue who the mysterious redhead was.

Suka's cheeks puffed out in a ember eyes stared into ino's blue ones.

"I used to live here in the you all were still at the academy I was alreadya and I were best friends that is until I had to move away to another town in the fire country."

The blonde listened to the red-head's nodded at her stopped noticed Ino's body language and decided that she should just stop.

"Uchiha Sasuke is someone we should not take lightly."Suka said, looking into the sky.

_

_

Tsunade looked over a was thinking of sending Kakashi and Anko on the mission but decided to send team seven since they hadn't had a mission in a decided that they needed to get back in action or they would become a little rusty in the process.

"Shizune!"

The brunette stepped from her usual place and stood before her mentor and bowed.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Hold off Sakura's other assignment and get her to the tower and order!"

Shizune, fearing for her life ran out of the was a tsunade-styled excuse for her to find Shinsuke and to get the blonde woman got up from her chair and looked out of the window.

What the hell is this foul prescence in the air?

_

_

The academy was monitored the students as they worked on was a knock on the turned his attention to the door and saw Sakura standing smiled a kind saw this as a chance to give her some experience.

"Class put down your pencils." The brown-haired jounin said with a smile.

The children looked at eachother in had never seen this woman she a new teacher?

"Children please gather outside in the training grounds."he said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she was pulled outside by she do something wrong? She looked back at shinsuke, hoping he knew what was going scanned the children in front of were staring at her and she hated it.

"Iruka did I disturb your class or something?"she questioned, looking at her former sensei.

"You're going to demonstrate how one would act in a real situation."he explained.

Shinsuke looked down at Sakura with a confused returned the look but with a didn't want to hurt anyone especially the eyes met with her son's then shinsuke' gently pushed her forward, encouraging sighed.A puff of smoke appeared before them.

Tarashi Shinsuke, Hakuro Sakura the hokage wants you in her office now."she said sternly.

"Hai!" the two said in unison before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

_

_

Tenten lay back on her had gone on a mission yesterday evening and she felt lonely without turned her radio on, hoping that music would help her stop thinking about her turned over in her bed, burying her face in her thought of the people she could hang out with until he got back as she sat up.

Sakura went on a mission.

Hinata is on her honeymoon

Ino is babysitting

Suka-chan isn't doing anything...

Tenten's chocolate eyes lit up as she raced was almost skipping she was so happy she had someone to hang out with.

_

_

Kabuto traveled towards had no choice but to get that cursed woman to help him heal his she probably would refuse he'd resort to one of his could almost taste it, he would have his master back in no time.

_

_

Aruko walked away from the wasn't in a good mood and he was glad that no one had to witness his mother's sighed.

"Whats the matter?" a voice questioned.

The small boy looked back to see Yuri and a genin, one of yuri's name was had kind of a crush on her. Her blue eyes looked down into his jade ones.

"My mom is going on another mission."he said softly.

"Is that all?" Setsuna questioned, giggling.

Aruko blushed as he looked noticed panicked, thinking she upset him.

"Aruko,its not that its just I wanted to say that you won't be able to go on every mission with her."she replied.

"That's not why.I want her to be home with me."he replied.

Setsuna patted his head."That won't happen became a kunnoichi and that's what she does to keep you and this village safe."

Aruko's gloomy features seemed to placed a small kiss on Aruko's cheek."We'll see a lot of eachother from now on I'm sure of it."she said sweetly before looking at her watch.

"I've got to go guys or I'll be late for the graduation ceremony.I'll get to meet my new sensei!"

The two children watched as Setsuna ran smiled, a slight blush on his noticed that and smiled.

Sakura and Shinsuke entered the Hokage's was smiling quite weirdly.

"I see everything is okay." She said softly.

The pink-haired woman stiffened, knowing what she meant."Yes Tsunade-sama.I apologize that I didn't report to you sooner."

"That's fine, I'm just glad you weren't injured."the godaime replied looking over to the clock.

"Hakuro Sakura because you have become such a skilled jounin and I have taught you everything I know and more....you are now an elite jounin which means you will have your own genin team."

Sakura's eyes looked at her looked as though she stopped lips parted in surprise.

"You're not serious are you Tsunade-sama?"she questioned, in an unsure voice.

"My temper would get in the way, I can't do it." She said, turning to leave.

Shinsuke grabbed her hand and spun her around to face eyes were piercing stood to her noticed the many emotions going on between the two.

"Your temper is a good thing when dealing with stubborn children especially those who don't wish to follow your directions so don't be afraid to unleash like when I trained you when you became a chuunin right?"

Sakura remembered those sent chills through her laughed nervously.

"You're right Tsunade-shishou..hehe."

"Also if it becomes too hard to bear don't hesitate to take a break once in a while."shinsuke added, smiling."You have been pushing yourself lately."

Sakura advice made her feel better about taking on such a huge knew it wouldn't be easy but that was natural.

"The graduation ceremony should be starting right about should get over there before they present the teams to their sensei's."

"Then as soon as that is done you have another mission."You two will be partners since Naruto is off on his leave first thing in the morning."

_

_

Suka rushed out of her was going to be late for the Academy carried a girl woyld be upset with her if she wasn't there for the most important day of her life.

Don't graduate witout said softly.

_

_

Aruko decided he would go to see Setsuna graduate but the problem was that he didn't have a he got an idea as he rushed out the headed to Ino's flower heard the door open as she looked down at her nephew.

"Aruko, what can I do for you today?" she questioned.

He blushed and fidgeted a little."Um...."he said softly.

Ino must've had a secret crush."How about I just give you an assorted arrangement."she said small boy nodded as Ino left the room to go outside into the wanted to make this flower arrangement beautiful for whoever this mysterious crush picked out the flowers and took them back into the shop where  
She bundled them together and wrapped them in a beautiful red and pink paper.

"I hope she likes these."Ino said sweetly, encouraging her nephew.

He nodded as he took the flowers."A-arigato Ino-san."

"Don't worry about paying me Aruko-kun.I just hope that you make her happy."

Aruko blushed fiercely before running out of the shop.

_

_

Sakura and shinsuke had made it to the were just in time had just started to present the new genin with their leaf headbands.

" Azarisu Setsuna, Hisuga Yuuichi, and Karu Toshiru I now present you with your leaf headbands and as team seven."

Hearing that brought back remembered when she rubbed that in Ino's face, the fact that she was on the same team with that she became enraged and scratched the memory out of her brain.

Sakura looked around the room, filled with proud was going to be one of those proud parents, hopefully in the next few she noticed Aruko sitting amongst the was he here?

"Kick ass Setsuna!" a voice shouted.

Sakura noticed Suka standing next to her and she was the one noticed her mother giving her courage and kind of embarrassing her.

"Mom." She groaned, walking over to her.

Suka hugged her daughter."You're a genin now and I'm 're happy aren't you?"

Setsuna jumped up and down, squealing like a fangirl."I'm excited about meeting my sensei."she exclaimed.

Aruko watched noticed when he walked into the was glad that her mom or anyone else noticed.

"Mom, I'll be right back."she said sheepishly.

Suka nodded her understanding, watching her daughter run ran into the hallway to see her young was so sweet how he had a crush on her.

"I'm glad you came to see me graduate."she said softly.

Aruko nodded, blushing fiercely."Um...these are for said softly, handing her the flowers

Setsuna took the flowers and sniffed them."These are beautiful thank you."

She leaned down and kissed his pulled back and smiled."I know you like me and though our ages are different I like you too."she said blushing."Even if we can't be together I'll wait for you."

Ino and Tenten saw the two and were overcome with this was his little problem was she was much older than he was but that's what made it so adorable.

_

_

Hinata sat up in looked over at naruto who was sleeping soundly beside her, his arms wrapped around noticed she had no clothes on and came to a shocking but relieving conclusion.

"Naruto honey."she sad softly, patting his shoulder.

The blonde opened his eyes and sat his vision focused he noticed that Hinata was blushed before kissing her on the cheek and getting out bed to get dressed.

"I wonder how everyone is back at home."hinata said, going into the bathroom.

"Wanna go see how they are?" Naruto questioned, pulling his shirt over his head.

Hinata hugged him."I'd love that.I wanna see how everyone is although we just left a few hours ago."

"Lets get going then."

_

_

Tsunade sat at a table in a had finally snuck away from her work for a little bit of her drank some sake and was trying some sweet was surprised when Kakashi walked in and sat across from her.

"Tsunade-sama, what are we going to do about the akatsuki?"she questioned.

"That's a good question."she said, crossing her arms."Did you find anything on the outskirts of town?"

"Kakashi nodded."It was a spy from sound."

Tsunade slammed a hand on the table."Did you capture him for questioning?"

Kakashi nodded."That wasn't the only thing, it was Karin from team hebi."

_

_

Karin sat in this windowless room, waiting for whatever was to come wasn' intending on getting was here to take sasuke back from that damned was all she came for.

"This is boring."she sighed."Lord Orochimaru should've crushed this stupid village a long time ago."

Sasuke appeared in the stood to her feet and stared in awe.

"Sasuke-kun, you've come to rescue me?"she questioned.

He stared at her,a n eyebrow raised.

"I came to get that stupid woman for Kabuto but I'm really here for you."she said, hearts in her eyes.

"I thought Sakura killed you?"

Karin shook her head."Do you think I would let that kill me, she was no match for me in that weakened state anyways."

"Its time for you to leave this hopeless village."

_

_

"Now is the time for the students to meet your sensei's."

Sakura was kind of nervous about meeting her if they didn't get along with eachother? So many questions raced through her placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Everything is going to be fine." He whispered, kissing her kissed him back.

"I hope so."

_

_

Setsuna waited in a sat quietly at a table in the and yuuichi came into the room.

"Setsuna right?" yuuichi red-haired girl nodded standing to her feet.

"I hope this sensei of ours is powerful so I can fight him or her."toshiru said, triumphantly.

"If our sensei is a woman it'll be a disgrace."

"A disgrace huh?" a voice questioned from the doorway.

A pink-haired woman walked into the room and stood before the bowed, showing her respect.

"who are you?"yuuichi questioned.

"Hakuro Sakura, your sensei."

Yuuichi pointed at her in disbelief."This has got to be a mistake."he stuttered.

"so you're yuuichi,Toshiru, and Setsuna?"Sakura questioned. The three nodded.

"I have a mission tomorrow so I don't know when I'll start your training."

"I thought we were going to start today Sakura-sensei?"Toshiru questioned.

Sakura thought for a shook her head."I have some things to take care of now go!"

"Hai!"

_

_

Hinata and Naruto walked into decided to go to see people they cared went to find the girls and Naruto went to find well the guys, could it be any more obvious.

Ino saw Hinata and ran up to her, hugging her."You're back already?"

"I kinda felt a little homesick and I wanted to see you guys before going on with our honeymoon."

Ino giggled."Our little Aruko is in love."she sighed.

"Really? Who's the lucky girl?"Hinata questioned, very intrigued.

Ino just was happy.

"How is Sakura-san?"Hinata questioned shyly.

"I'm fine." a voice said from above.

Their pink-haired friend was sitting on a jumped down and hugged was a little confused.

"Why are you here, aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?"

Hinata nodded."Yes but I was feeling homesick so I wanted to come back and see you guys before we leave again."

Sakura heart was racing and yet she didn't know 's prescence was there behind her.A furious blush was evident on her face and she felt ,Hinata, and Naruto noticed was weird to see her like that.

"Its about time we got back."he said wrapping her arm around her waist.

Her face went a violent could only mean one had a crush on Shinsuke and they all knew he had one on laughed nervously, backing away sheepishly still leaned against him as they walked face was still red.

"You didn't have to sneak up on me...."she said her voice trailing off.

"I didn't mean to."he said softly, noticing the blush on Sakura's cheeks.

Naruto,Ino, and Hinata watched as the two walked were cherry blossom of Konoha had fallen in love was happy for her.

"Why don't you monitor that situation Ino?" Hinata said in a sly voice."Make sure its really what we think."

All three had mischevious looks on their faces."I've got this covered."

Tenten walked up to the wondered what the excitement was grabbed her hand and pulled her let her in on the little eyes widened.

"count me in."

_

_

Tsunade went into the interrogation stood against the wall while Karin sat, looking bored.

"Orochimaru is still alive isn't he?"the blonde questioned

Karin didn't only stared at the quickly became frustrated and activated the 's eyes went blank.

"Orochimaru-sama was put into an irreversible condition and Kabuto was going to manipulate that annoying kunnoichi into healing him so we could crush this pathetic village."

After that was said Karin was all she got up and left the room ,telling her subordinates to put her into one of the chakra suppressing rooms.

_

_

Shizune was wondered how the interrogation had been given the order of briefing shinsuke and sakura of their Shizune was too worked up over the interrogation and she had taken the liberty to write it all out in the waited in front of the hokage's tower.

She was very surprised that Shinsuke and Sakura were a little too close; too close for walked up to was starting to get dark.

"Sakura, Shinsuke-kun this is a scroll filled with details on your leave first thing in the morning."

Both nodded, as they reached for the pulled her hand back, averting her gaze to the ground, blushing was acting like a genin and she was noticed that and was very hadn't seen her act like that since she became Tsunade's smiled, looking up at was a look in her eyes that he clearly nodded.

Sakura figured she'd cook since she hadn't done that in tell the truth she hadn't been home a lot was so busy trying to keep the village had totally abused her housework

"Am I a good mother?" she questioned.

Shinsuke looked at her like she was joking."I think you're a wonderful mother, why do you ask?"

"Its just that I've been abusing my were right about me pushing myself too hard and I don't think I was cut out to be--."

The silver-haired jounin kissed her on the watched from didn't think much of it but the way they were so close proved her had just so happened to be closing up her shop and that's how she came upon this historic felt so guilty by being nosey but it just felt so right because she was happy for her friend.

Shinsuke held her face in his hands."don't you ever say something like that again."

The pink-haired woman just stood there."Thank you."

­_

_

Well...lets just say this kind of a filler chapter where nothing really major happens....KIND OF!!!!  
Things are heating up for Shinsuke and they have a future or will Sasuke ruin it along with that bastard Orochimaru?I know this was originally a SasuSaku story but that'll wait for later chapters.I just couldn't pass it up. I mean hey Sakura can't wait for that selfish idiot to make up his mind can she? Leave lots of reviews.I wish I had more but thank you to those who did review.I expect at least 40 or more reviews before this story is over so ..please tell your SasuSaku fan friends...!!!

Jane,

Emikosakura27


End file.
